WhatsApp
by edrielle
Summary: La famosa aplicación muggle ha llegado al mundo mágico en forma de un programa del ministerio para encontrar pareja. Hermione se ve arrastrada a apuntarse, ya que su amiga Ginny piensa que lo necesita para conocer a su hombre ideal. ¿encontrara la castaña entre toda clase de deshechos sociales alguien que le haga sonreírle a la pantalla de su nuevo móvil?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione dejó sobre la mesa el folleto que Ginny le había llevado. Lo miró unos segundos con horror e indignación.

–¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que necesito apuntarme a esta campaña absurda para encontrar pareja, Ginny? – le preguntó enfadada a su amiga.

–¿pues quizá que hace como… no sé, tres años que no tienes una cita seria con un hombre? – le preguntó de vuelta la pelirroja.

–salgo…

–salir los jueves a tomar café con tu secretario homosexual, no es una cita. – se adelantó Ginny

–no es homosexual – le defendió Hermione, aunque sabía muy bien que no era cierto.

–lo es…

–aun así, eso no significa que necesite…

–si que lo necesitas, necesitas ayuda para encontrar pareja, reconócelo. – la atacó su amiga – no tiene nada de malo, y es una campaña con un método innovador que han traído de los muggles. Parece muy divertido.

–entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces tu? – le dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en su sofá

–¿Por qué estoy casada con Harry? – le dijo en tono de burla. Después sonrió y se sentó junto a su amiga. – mira Hermione, soy tu amiga, y no puedo seguir viéndote sola mientras se lo que es disfrutar del amor, y tú te mereces un amor.

–no soy capaz de salir cada noche con un hombre y de rechazarlos cuando me dé cuenta de que no tengo nada que ver con ellos – se defendió la castaña.

–¿es que ni siquiera has leído el folleto? – le preguntó molesta Ginny – ahí pone bien claro que tu no vas a conocer en persona a los hombres hasta haber hablado con ellos durante el tiempo que tu decidas.

La castaña volvió a recoger el folleto del ministerio y recorrió sus líneas durante apenas un minuto.

–¿WhatsApp? He oído a mis padres hablar de ello. Lo tienen en sus móviles, pero nunca lo he usado, como no hablo con nadie del mundo muggle…

–pero seguro que sabes cómo funciona – le apremió Ginny.

–sí que lo sé, sirve para conversar con las personas a tiempo real. – Hermione lo meditó un momento – entonces me darían un móvil y hablaría con chicos sin tener que ver a ninguno de ellos si no me interesa.

–el único problema es el aspecto físico… – se quejó la pelirroja – imagina que estás hablando con un troll…

–Ginny, lo que importa es el interior.

–claro, claro… – murmuró – entonces… ¿te apuntas? – Hermione volvió a dejar el folleto sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño – no dejaré de molestarte hasta que te apuntes – le advirtió la más joven de los Weasley, también la más cabezota.

Hermione suspiró.

–¿Qué remedio tengo entonces?

–genial, te dejo el formulario para que lo rellenes. Nos vemos mañana en el ministerio – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida – tráelo rellenado – le dijo antes de salir guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione suspiró a la puerta ya cerrada. Debía reconocer que a veces se sentía sola y echaba de menos lo que significaba estar en pareja. Solo había salido con dos chicos en sus 25 años, con Ron, lo que no les llevó más de un año darse cuenta de que ellos solo eran amigos, y con un chico que conoció hace unos tres años y que la dejó unos meses después cuando conoció a otra.

Aquello le afectó bastante, pues ella sabía que siempre habría una chica mejor que ella, más guapa, más interesante…

Completamente desanimada cogió el formulario y una pluma, que se llevó a la boca echando un rápido vistazo. Resignada, comenzó a rellenarlo.

Nombre: Hermione Jean Granger

Alias: …..

¿alias? Claro, si ponía su nombre muchos la reconocerían al instante, y se trataba de conocer a las personas a ciegas. ¿Qué alias podría ponerse con el que se sintiera identificada? Miró a su alrededor mordiendo su labio.

Al final lo decidió. Se pondría como alias el nombre de la diosa de la justicia y la sabiduría. Amaba la justicia y amaba todo lo relativo a aprender y saber.

Alias: Atenea.

Edad: veinticinco

Como te describirías:…

La castaña se recostó en el sofá en el que se encontraba. ¿Como escribir "aburrida, poca cosa, maniática del trabajo, adicta a la lectura compulsiva, indecisa, fiel y herida sentimentalmente" en unas frases que puedan llamar la atención de alguien?

Como te describirías: me considero una mujer natural, con ansias de conocimiento, a la que le gusta aprender cosas nuevas y hacer las cosas bien. Me gustan los momentos de soledad, disfrutar de un buen libro, pero también compartir el tiempo con la gente que me importa. No he tenido buenas experiencias en pareja, pero estoy abierta al amor.

Hermione quiso romper esa maldita encuesta y olvidarse de todo. Era una descripción horrible, y peor que todo esto iba a ser que nadie iba a querer conocerla. En fin, mejor acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Que buscas en una relación: No busco un príncipe sin defectos ni pasado, no pretendo que no cometa errores ni que sea perfecto, solo busco a alguien que aprenda a conocerme como soy realmente, con el que empezar algo que nos llene a ambos, que me respete, que me dé su fidelidad y su amor.

La castaña acabó de rellenar algunos datos más y cambió el formulario por el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento y con el que se metió en la cama hasta que se quedó dormida.

Esa noche soñó con un móvil muggle que se convertía en troll y la seguía por el callejón Diagón. Maldita Ginny…

Al día siguiente, la misma Ginny entregó el formulario y adquirió una cita para Hermione en la que elegiría a sus futuros pretendientes.

-sigo pensando que esto es una tontería – murmuraba Hermione mientras entraban a la sala con la simpática secretaria, la cual llevaba unas quince carpeta en las manos.

Las invitó a sentarse en unas cómodas butacas de color verde y les dejó sobre la mesita de enfrente las carpetas.

–tómate tu tiempo. Elegir al hombre de tu vida no es cosa de cinco minutos – y rió estridentemente. A Hermione la cayó mal. ¿Qué sabía ella?

Las dejó solas y Ginny agarró la primera carpeta del montón en el que estaban las descripciones y comentarios de los pretendientes.

–la gente puede llegar a tenerme envidia porque soy capaz de dominarles, pero una vez que me conozcas, desearás que te domine… – la pelirroja miró a su amiga de reojo – bien, olvidemos este… – y lo dejó aparte.

Hermione cogió la siguiente carpeta.

–alias: majo_amistad. Soy un chico normal, simpático, sincero, que le gustaría encontrar a una chica normal, simpática y guapa… – frunció el ceño – un poco superficial ¿no? ¿Por qué tiene que ser guapa?

–lo dejaremos en posibles – decidió su amiga, haciendo otro montón. – al fin y al cabo, dijo que era sincero, solo ha dicho lo que busca y tu aprecias la sinceridad – sonrió.

La castaña solo asintió y cogió otra carpeta.

–alias: Kanian – leyó – soy un chico físicamente normal…

–descartado, es feo.

–Ginny… – le riñó – no digas cosas que no sabes, además, no voy a guiarme por el físico. Continuo: extrovertido, simpático, con sentido del humor, me gusta leer, pescar…

–feo. – declaró Ginny de nuevo.

–lo dejaremos en posibles – determinó Hermione mientras Ginny cogía otra carpeta.

–alias: moreno31. Gracias por estar leyéndome, estoy encantado de conocerte. Se lo que puedes estar pensando de este sitio y de estas carpetas, aquí parece que todo el mundo se vende por lo mismo, pero yo no, busco algo sincero. Espero encontrarlo en ti.

–ese parece perfecto – dijo Hermione más animada. Y arrebatándole la carpeta la puso en el montón de los posibles, que se acababa de convertir en el montón de los sí.

Su amiga frunció el ceño. Le parecía el típico hombre falso, que simplemente decía lo que sabía que una mujer querría escuchar.

–alias: poclaroo – leyó Hermione – me gustaría besarte las zapatillas, chuparlas hasta dejártelas brillantes… – cerró la carpeta y la dejó en NO. – esto no es posible ¿con que clase de magia buscan las compatibilidades de las personas? – dijo enfadada.

–bueno… – dijo su amiga riendo – a alguien le tendrán que endorsar las personas que no son compatibles con nadie ¿no? – le dijo desternillándose – aunque pensándolo bien – continuo – el dominador y el chupa–zapatillas acabarían llevándose muy bien.

Hermione mostró una leve sonrisa un segundo, pero se levantó.

–voy a pedir explicaciones – dijo saliendo por la puerta sin que su amiga pudiera detenerla. Ginny la siguió. – señorita. – la llamó.

–¿ya habéis terminado? – sonrió la joven – ya te dije que encontrar el amor no es cosa de cinco minutos… – dijo mostrando su fila superior de blancos dientes.

–¿con que clase de hechizo es que buscáis las compatibilidades de las personas? Porque te aseguro que no funciona bien.

La chica continuó sonriendo.

–déjame que te explique antes de ponerte como un basilisco…

–yo no estoy con un basilisco, solo quiero un trabajo serio – Hermione se cruzó de brazos, odiando cada vez más a esa pobre chica, que por su simpatía y belleza seguramente no necesitaba buscar en quince carpetas a su amor.

–¡claro! – le concedió – veras, la cosa funciona así: la magia busca a diez hombres compatibles contigo, puede que a simple vista, en la descripción del chico, no sientas que sois compatibles, pero no falla, algo hay. – miró al techo, como cogiendo aire – pero después, los otros cinco son elegidos por el azar, porque… ¡oye! El amor es un juego, y no todas las parejas son compatibles y aun así luchan por estar juntas.

–pues deberíais hacer pruebas psicológicas a las personas que vienen aquí. – se quejó la castaña dando golpecitos con el dedo en el mostrador para remarcar la palabra AQUÍ.

–¡no! Pero si el amor es una locura, y eso es lo especial… – fantaseó la joven.

–bien, seguiremos mirando – dijo Ginny cogiendo a su amiga del brazo cuando notó que esta acabaría por abalanzarse sobre la joven secretaria. Cerró la puerta tras ellas.

–debería poner una hoja de reclamaciones… – murmuró Hermione sentándose.

–céntrate, Hermione, tenemos que encontrar a cinco candidatos.

La ex–prefecta cogió la sexta carpeta del montón, pensando que iba a ser difícil encontrar a cinco si seguían así, aunque estaba contenta con el tal moreno31, ¿sería esa su edad?

–alias: ahora. ¿Te gustaría hacer un trio con dos chicos, uno de ellos bisexual? – leyó, perdiendo la voz conforme lo hacía. Hermione se quedó mirando el pergamino, impactada. Ginny se lo quitó de las manos y lo colocó en No.

Ella misma cogió la siguiente carpeta y la abrió.

–alias: Ah!. – ¿ah!? – Muy original… – murmuró comenzando a pensar si había sido buena idea arrastrar allí a su amiga. – soy alto, moreno, ojos marrones, divertido, extrovertido, me gusta el deporte, salir con mis amigos, leer, y cosas que son feas decir a una dama…

–no me gusta la última parte – dijo Hermione.

–aunque no lo creas, hay a mujeres a las que les gusta el sexo y esa última parte les haría gracia. – le dijo Ginny. Aun así respetó los deseos de su amiga y colocó la carpeta en NO.

Ella misma cogió la siguiente carpeta, pero la cerró tras echar un vistazo y la dejó en NO.

–¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hermione.

–tiene cuarenta años, no queremos viejos.

Hermione no dijo nada, pues estaba de acuerdo. Ella misma cogió la ficha del siguiente pretendiente.

–alias: Tomperfecto. – leyó en voz alta – soy lo mejor que te puede pasar, no desaproveches la oportunidad de conocerme. – cerró la carpeta y la dejó en NO. – será creído – murmuró…

Siguieron como media hora más leyendo perfiles, y al fin eligieron a dos más: solitario, al que le encantaba la soledad y escribir, y medimago29, al que le gustaba el aire libre, los niños y ayudar a la gente.

El resto, como los describió Ginny, solo eran desechos de la sociedad.

–enhorabuena señorita Granger, aquí tiene su móvil. Mañana a primera hora aparecerán sus cinco elegidos, más cinco hombres más que la habrán elegido a usted. – le dijo la brillante secretaria, a la que Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido – ¡espero que encuentre el amor! Si no lo hace, vuelva y lo intentaremos de nuevo. Cada semana, le aparecerán dos nuevos pretendientes en su lista, hasta que usted nos diga basta. Los que no sean compatibles con usted, solo tiene que eliminarlos. ¡así de fácil! – sonrió una vez más – ¡que disfrute de la experiencia, señorita Granger!

–gracias por su atención – dijo Ginny, antes de salir con Hermione y su nuevo móvil.

Al día siguiente, cuando Hermione despertó con un parpadeante sonido que salía de su móvil muggle, se lo quedó mirando.

Al cogerlo y encender la pantalla descubrió nueve nombres en la pantalla:

–majo_amistad

–kanian

–solitario

–medimago29

–Kafre35

–acasasol

–magogris

–masculino24

–serpienteX

Al instante Hermione se preguntó dónde estaba el tal moreno31 que tanto le había llamado la atención. Fue entonces que descubrió en su pantalla un pequeño icono con forma de sobre. Al pulsar sobre él, se abrió un texto.

"rogamos disculpe las molestias, pero en este momento la agenda de moreno31 está completa, permanece usted en la lista de espera. Muchas gracias por confiar en nuestro sistema. Un saludo"

Genial… la suerte estaba de su parte.

Por el momento, no pensaba hablar a ninguno de sus nuevos contactos. ¿Qué iba a decirles? Así que se arregló y partió hacia el ministerio.

 **Hola! Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia en la que he querido mezclar un poco de nuestra actualidad y lo que nosotros más conocemos. Estoy hablando, como no, del WhatsApp, jaja. Aunque quizás debería haberlo llamado Tinder ¿no? Solo que no lo he usado nunca y no sé cómo va, así que… se quedó en WhatsApp.**

 **Espero que por el momento os esté gustando o por lo menos llamando la atención.**

 **Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este primer capítulo, pero sobre todo me he reído e incluso escandalizado, pues para escribir las descripciones de las carpetas de Hermione quise meterme en un chat y hacer descripciones reales de lo que podemos encontrarnos en la red si queremos "encontrar el amor" por internet. Por lo que estas descripciones son reales, incluso la del chupa–zapatillas… jaja.**

 **Por cierto, supongo que suponéis que uno de estos pretendientes es Draco ¿Qué alias pensáis que es el suyo?**

 **Espero vuestras respuestas. Muchos besos y ¡hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione decidió no mirar su nuevo móvil hasta la hora del almuerzo. Cuando se sentó con Ginny, ésta la bombardeo a preguntas.

–¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Con cuántos has hablado? ¿Has eliminado ya a alguno? ¿Tienes a algún preferido?

–Ginny, por favor – la intentó calmar al tiempo que sacaba el móvil de su bolso – yo no he iniciado ninguna conversación todavía.

La pelirroja suspiró desanimada mientras su amiga encendía la pantalla.

–tengo dos mensajes – murmuró, nerviosa, Hermione – uno de majo_amistad y otro de acasasol.

–¿Qué dicen? – casi gritó la pequeña de los Weasley.

Hermione apretó sobre el nombre de acasasol y le aparecieron las primeras líneas de su conversación.

 _Acasasol: hola, ¡buenos días!_

 _Acasasol: ¿qué tal?_

Leyó ella en voz alta.

–vamos, contéstale – la apremió Ginny.

La castaña suspiró y comenzó a escribir. El mensaje era de las 9:27, hacía más de media hora, quizá ya no le contestara.

 _Atenea: buenos días, Acasasol. Disculpa no haberte contestado antes, estaba trabajando. Yo estoy muy bien, ¿Cómo estás tú?_

 _Acasasol: bien ¿te gusta el teatro?_

 _Acasaso: lo digo por el alias._

–ha contestado – dijo Hermione, mirando a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

–de eso se trata, amiga – rió la pelirroja. – ¿Qué dice?

–¿Qué si me gusta el teatro? – preguntó ella – ¿por mi alias? ¿Qué tendrá que ver la diosa de la sabiduría griega con el teatro?

–Quizás relaciona lo griego con el teatro… – propuso Ginny sonriendo por las caras de su amiga.

–¿Qué sentido tiene eso? – se quejó la ex–prefecta.

–déjalo pasar, Hermione, y contéstale.

 _Atenea: me gusta el teatro. También me gusta la lectura, los animales, la naturaleza… me gustan muchas cosas que ya te iré contando._

 _Atenea: ¿Qué te gusta a ti?_

 _Acasasol: si te lo digo, me eliminaras…_

Hermione leyó la respuesta del chico en voz alta y ambas amigas se miraron extrañadas.

 _Atenea: ¿Por qué dices eso? vamos, inténtalo._

 _Acasasol: me encanta el sexo_

 _Acasasol: ¡ya lo he dicho…!_

 _Acasasol: ¿te vienes a casa, sol?_

Hermione estaba en shock mientras Ginny rompió a reír a carcajadas. Tenía que agarrarse el estómago, pues le empezaba a doler de tanto reirreír.

–No veo donde está la gracia, Ginny – dijo su amiga enfadada. Apurando su café, se levantó.

–vamos, no te enfades – Ginny también se levantó y siguió a su amiga hasta los ascensores – reconoce que es divertido. Es buenísimo, con todo lo del alias – volvió a reirreír…

Hermione entró en el ascensor.

–¡no te des por vencida, Herms! – le gritó su amiga de buen humor antes de que la castaña desapareciera tras las puertas del ascensor.

Una vez encerrada en su despacho del departamento de leyes, volvió a encender la pantalla del móvil. Mantuvo sus dedos sobre el nombre de acasasol sobre la pantalla táctil hasta que apareció la opción de eliminar. El nombre desapareció de su móvil para siempre.

Recordó la otra conversación de Majo_amistad, que todavía no había leído. Apretó sobre el nombre, y aparecieron unas líneas.

 _Majo_amistad: ¿diosa de la sabiduría griega?_

 _Majo amistad: ¿y qué es lo que sabes, exactamente?_

Leyó. Por lo menos este tenía claro quién era Atenea. Aunque con su siguiente pregunta parecía como si la estuviera tachando dse presumida, o algo así…

 _Atenea: lo que no se, es lo que hago en este programa…_

Escribió algo enfadada.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla unos instantes. La conversación era de las 9:13, y al parecer el chico no había vuelto a conectarse. Volvió a dejar el móvil en su bolso y se centró en su trabajo. No podía dejar, además, que este nuevo juguetito le quitara tiempo de sus responsabilidades.

Se mantuvo ocupada toda la mañana, hasta que Steve, su secretario, llamó a la puerta alegremente para recordarle, como hacía todos los días, que la jornada de trabajo había acabado. El joven se excusaba diciendo que más de una vez lo había olvidado, y que era su obligación mandarla a casa cuando era el momento.

–gracias, Steve. Nos vemos mañana.

Antes de salir, observó su móvil con curiosidad. Tenía una contestación de Majo_amistad, además de dos conversaciones más. Decidió ocuparse de ellos cuando llegara a casa.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia las chimeneas y en cinco minutos más ya estaba en su cocina preparándose algo de comer.

Cuando se sentó sola en la mesa, con su único plato, de repente, sintió la urgencia de que el maldito programa funcionara, y que en algún tiempo, alguien la acompañara a la mesa.

Abrió la conversación con majo_amistad para ver su contestación.

 _Majo_amistad: debes tener paciencia. Al principio algunas conversaciones son frustrantes, pero encuentras algunas personas con las que vale la pena hablar._

 _Majo_amistad: ¿quequé profesión tienes?_

Hermione se animó un poco. El chico parecía majo, valga la redundancia.

Pensó en la pregunta que le había hecho y en que contestarle. Por nada del mundo quería decir algo que la descubriera de algún modo, por lo menos no todavía. Diría que trabajaba en el ministerio, como la mayoría de magos, pero no especificaría en que sección.

 _Atenea: trabajo en el ministerio. ¿y tú?_

 _Majo_amistad: soy trabajador social._

 _Majo_amistad: ¿qué edad tienes?_

 _Atenea: 254 años, ¿y tú?_

 _Majo_amistad: 28 ¿Cómo eres?_

Hermione empezó a sentirse como en un interrogatorio. Apenas había pensado que podría decirle ella, cuando él ya le había hecho una nueva pregunta.

 _Majo_amistad: ¡hey! ¿Sigues ahí?_

Además era impaciente… pretendió ignorar la última parte.

 _Atenea: ¿interior, o exteriormente?_

Le preguntó ella a su pregunta sobre cómo era.

 _Majo_amistad: ambas cosas._

 _Atenea: me considero natural, independiente, perfeccionista, inteligente… me gusta leer, estudiar, estar con mis amigos… y exteriormente soy castaña, pelo largo, ojos marrones… no se…_

 _Majo_amistad: ¿eres guapa?_

 _Atenea: no crees que sería un poco vanidoso por mi parte decir yo misma que soy guapa. Además, que si no lo soy ¿dejarás de hablar conmigo?_

Hermione estaba comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo. Y la siguiente línea, acabó de sacarla de sus casillas.

 _Majo_amistad: no. ¿Eres virgen?_

 _Atenea: ¡no crees que es una pregunta bastante personal?_

 _Atenea: ¿te pregunto yo si vas regularmente al baño?!_

 _Majo_amistad: lo siento, atenea, creo que no eres mi tipo, voy a tener que eliminarte de mi agenda._

–¿Cómo! – gritó Hermione en voz alta a su teléfono.

De forma bastante brusca comenzó a escribir su contestación.

 _Atenea: ¿Qué tú me vas a eliminar a mí? Soy yo la que va a eliminarte a ti!_

Al pulsar enviar, le saltó un mensaje:

" _no puede comunicarse con majo_amistad, ya no se encuentra en su lista de contactos"_

Frustrada, Hermione dejó escapar un gritito y a punto estuvo de lanzar el móvil por los aires.

En lugar de eso, decidió hacer una visita a sus dos mejores amigos. Necesitaba hablar con Ginny.

Le envió suuna lechuza pidiéndole que abriera la red flu, que iba hacia allí. Cuando apareció en casa de los Potter, limpiándose la ceniza, Harry se acercó a ella.

–Hermione, ¿estasestás bien? – le preguntó ayudándola a salir de la chimenea – Ginny me contó su plan genial. – en la boca de Harry no sonó para nada como un plan genial.

–solo intento ayudar a nuestra amiga a que sea feliz – se quejó la aludida desde la espalda de Harry – no puede ser solo tu mejor amiga eternamente, ella también tiene que casarse y formar una familia.

–pero puede hacerlo sola, a su propio ritmo – le contestó Harry.

–una ayuda nunca le viene mal a nadie – contraatacó la pelirroja poniendo los brazos en jarras.

–¿hola? Sigo aquí… – se quejó Hermione, y Ginny la interrogó con la mirada. – bien, solo lee… – dijo pasándole el móvil a su amiga. Harry leyó sobre el hombro de su mujer.

–qué estúpido – dijo el moreno cuando terminaron.

–Herms, sé que al principio puedes frustrarte, lo mismo ocurre cuando sales con varios chicos y nunca funciona, pero al final aparecerá alguien que te haga mirar el teléfono trescientas veces al día esperando su contestación. Por favor, solo te pido que lo intentes un tiempo más.

–Ginny, la clase de hombre que yo busco, no creo que estuviera en este tipo de programa. Aquí parece que la gente solo va buscando una cosa, y yo no quiero eso.

–puede estarlo, solo tienes que encontrarlo, y rindiéndote no lo harasharás – la pelirroja veía que no iba a convencer a su amiga – mira, ahora te vienes con nosotros a merendar con los Weasley a la madriguera. Te distraerás y no pensarás en el móvil hasta que llegues a casa por la noche. Cuando llegues buscaras entre todos los hombres que te hayan hablado la conversación que más te llame la atención y le hablarás. Si mañana tienes la misma opinión del programa, no seguiré insistiendo y lo dejaremos estar.

Hermione lo pensó un momento.

–está bien, Ginny. Lo haremos así.

Su amiga suspiró, sonriéndole.

Harry resopló. Muchas veces no entendía a las mujeres, sobre todo a la suya.

A Hermione le vinieron bien esas horas en la alegre madriguera. Todos los hermanos Weasley haciendo bromas. Lo pequeñajos que ya comenzaban a llenar la casa. El alegre jaleo no la dejó pensar en nada. Ron la retó a una partida de ajedrez, pidiéndole revancha, ya que era la única mujer que una vez le había ganado, y se enfurruñó cuando volvió a ganarle. Hermione rio lo que hacía semanas que no reía, y su buen humor regresó mejorado.

Cuando se hizo tarde, Ron la acompañó a casa. Decidieron ir dando un paseo.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Hermione y Ron habían vuelto a tratarse como siempre, como si el tiempo de noviazgo no hubiera existido, y ambos agradecían la buena relación.

–quería contarte algo, Hermione. Tú has sido la única chica con la que he salido y… siento que debo contarte esto, porque quiero que todo siga igual, no quiero molestarte, yo…

–Ron, relájate. Si hay una chica, puedes decírmelo sin problema – le sonrió Hermione a su amigo, que se puso totalmente colorado.

–bien… hay una chica. – reconoció Ron – es que, esta vez es tan distinto. Nunca había sentido nada parecido – Ron la miró alarmado – quiero decir, contigo había sentido cosas, pero con ella siento otras, bueno, no es que…

–tranquilo Ron, solo estas sintiendo la diferencia entre el amor y la amistad. – a Hermione le parecía divertido el bochorno de su amigo, pero no le gustaba verle tan nervioso – tu y yo nos queremos muchísimo, es una amistad muy especial, casi como si fueramosfuéramos familia, y ese cariño no va a desaparecer nunca. Lo que tu estas sintiendo por esa chica, supongo que es amor, y debe ser un sentimiento maravilloso.

–me gustaría mucho que tu sintieras esto – dijo tocándose el corazónpecho.

–yo… – hermioneHermione bajó la mirada un momento, y volvió a enfrentarlo – creo que lo sentiré, algún diadía… – "eso espero…" pensó para sí.

Los dos amigos se despidieron con un gran abrazó en la puerta de la casa de Hermione.

La chica se dejó caer en su sofá pensando en lo fácil que hubiera sido poder amar a Ron. Pero nadie manda en los sentimientos. Por lo menos, había sido mutuo.

Decidió no mirar el móvil hasta haberse metido en la cama. Le había prometido a Ginny intentarlo una vez más, así que después de cenar, y una vez calentita entre las sabanas, tuvo que elegir entre continuar el libro que seguía en la mesita de noche, o cumplir su promesa.

Cogió el móvil y encendió la pantalla. Tenía mensajes de Kanian, medimago26, magogris y masculino25. Se dejó guiar directamente por su intuición y decidió abrir la conversación de magogris. Le parecía como algo misterioso, un hombre al que descubrir.

 _Magogris: Hola Atenea. Lo primero, me gustaría explicarte porque te he elegido._

 _Magogris: llevo unas semanas en esto, y hasta entonces ninguna descripción me había cautivado tanto como la tuya. Sobre todo, lo que buscas. Eso de que no busques un príncipe sin defectos ni pasado, que no cometa errores ni que sea perfecto._

 _Magogris: creo que si nos damos la oportunidad de conocernos, acabaras comprendiendo mis palabras._

Por primera vez, Hermione tuvo una buena impresión, quizá Ginny tuviera razón y no todos en ese programa fueran iguales.

Solo por unas cuantas frases podría ser capaz de deducir unas cuantas cosas. Era un hombre maduro, educado y había algo oculto tras sus palabras que estaba dispuesto a contarle si le daba la oportunidad.

 _Atenea: Hola Magogris. Siento no haberte contestado antes. He estado algo ocupada._

 _Atenea: la verdad, para mí es como un soplo de aire fresco poder hablar con alguien que parece… cuerdo._

La castaña se quedó mirando el teléfono por largos segundos. Cuando pensaba que quizá recibiría la contestación ya al día siguiente, aparecieron unas líneas.

 _Magogris: no te disculpes, todos andamos siempre algo ocupados._

 _Magogris: esta forma de conocer a gente puede llegar a ser bastante frustrante. Pero también es una buena forma de conocerse de verdad, sin prejuicios ya formados._

 _Magogris: ¿Qué te llevó a apuntarte a este programa del ministerio?_

Hermione sonrió. Por fin una pregunta que no llevaba implícita la búsqueda de sexo. No le había preguntado por su físico, ni por sus gustos sexuales, ni le estaba haciendo ninguna pregunta incómoda.

 _Atenea: tengo una amiga que considera que soy un desastre a la hora de encontrar pareja._

 _Magogris: los buenos amigos tienden a meterse donde no les llaman._

La chica volvió a sonreírle a su teléfono.

 _Atenea: ¿qué es lo que te trajo a ti hasta aquí?_

Pasaron unos segundos.

 _Magogris: hay bastantes prejuicios formados sobre mi persona. La gente no se molesta en conocerme, porque cree hacerlo. Esta es para mí la única forma de salir de mi soledad._

 _Magogris: créeme, me costó mucho llegar hasta aquí._

 _Atenea: seguro que has tomado una buena decisión. A veces las personas no nos molestamos en ver más allá de lo que creemos conocer, o no damos la oportunidad a alguien de cambiar._

 _Magogris: eso es justo lo que me ocurre._

 _Magogris: me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, Atenea, pero es tarde y no quiero restar horas de tu sueño._

 _Magogris: ¿te parece bien que te hable mañana?_

 _Atenea: por supuesto, estaré encantada de volver a hablar contigo._

 _Magogris: buenas noches, Atenea._

 _Atenea: buenas noches, Magogris._

Hermione se quedó un rato más observando su móvil. El resto de conversaciones brillaba en su pantalla, pero no iba a leerlas. Por algún motivo, había decidido continuar en el programa. Quizá entre los "deshechos sociales", como Ginny los llamaba, habían personas que valían la pena.

Cuando miró el reloj, se dio cuenta de que sí era muy tarde. Así que apagó la luz. Decidida a dormirse.

Al día siguiente. Ginny la esperaba en la puerta del ministerio junto a Harry.

–bien cariño, ya puedes largarte, ¡hasta luego! – dijo dándole un beso rápido y caminando hacia su amiga.

Harry meneo la cabeza sonriendo. Aun así, amaba a esa chica. El moreno ingresó en el ministerio hacia el despacho de los aurores.

–¿y bien? – preguntó la pelirroja al alcanzar a su amiga. Ambas caminaron juntas hacia los ascensores.

–bien, continuaré un tiempo más.

Ginny ensanchó su sonrisa mientras hacían cola para ocupar uno de los ascensores.

–quiero leer toda la conversación – le pidió entusiasmada.

Hermione miró hacia la puerta, queriendo evitar la mirada de su amiga.

–no es necesario, solo encontré un chico que parecía bastante normal.

Ginny no insistió. Que quisiera mantener la conversación en secreto, quería decir que para ella era personal, y eso era una buena señal.

–¿le has hablado hoy? – preguntó.

–no, él dijo que me hablaría. – la castaña miró a su amiga, que la miraba con ojos brillantes. – y deja de mirarme así. Vamos, o llegaremos tarde. – pero ella también estaba sonriendo.

Tuvo que reconocer que durante la mañana observó su teléfono un par de veces. Pero seguían las conversaciones de los otros chicos.

Fue cuando se sentó en la cafeteria esperando a Ginny para almorzar, que recibió un mensaje suyo.

 _Magogris: buenos días, Atenea._

Como Hermione que era, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a la hora. Por una parte podía ser que en ese momento, las 10:30 de la mañana, ese hombre se hubiera levantado y recién le escribía, o incluso, podría ser que también trabajara en el ministerio y fuera su rato libre, igual que el de todos los trabajadores del ministerio, y por eso le hablaba en este momento.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguien sospechoso.

–¿buscas a alguien? – le preguntó Ginny llegando y sobresaltándola.

–eh… no. – rápidamente, escribió una contestación.

 _Atenea: buenos días. ¿recién te levantas?_

Le preguntó intentando salir de dudas. Después miró a su amiga.

–¿Qué tal la mañana Ginny?

–¿estás hablando con él? – le preguntó la pelirroja en cambio.

–pues si…

–¿has hablado con alguno más?

–no.

–deberías tener al menos una conversación con cada uno para poder ir descartándolos. Esa es tu tarea para esta tarde. – le recomendó Ginny.

Ambas miraron el móvil de Hermione cuando este hizo un sonidito, delatando que acababa de llegarle un mensaje.

Incomoda ante el escrutinio de su amiga, cogió el móvil para leer la contestación de Magogris.

 _Magogris: –ahora estoy en el descanso de mi jornada laboral._

 _Atenea: ¿puedo deducir entonces que trabajar en el ministerio de magia?_

 _Magogris: y yo puedo deducir que si conoces el horario del ministerio, tú también trabajas aquí._

 _Atenea: entonces… resulta que trabajamos en el mismo lugar. Incluso ahora mismo podríamos estar bastante cerca ¿no?_

 _Magogris: si yo fuera tú, a partir de ahora no sacaría el móvil en lugares públicos del ministerio, los magos no usan estos aparatos, y sería fácil para mi descubrirte…_

Hermione guardó el móvil en su bolso a toda velocidad, mirando alrededor suyo. Pudo imaginar la sonrisa burlona del hombre misterioso con el que había estado hablando

–cuando vuelvas a recordar que tu amiga del alma sigue aquí, podrás dedicarle algo de tu tiempo… ¿acaso te dio un calambrazo el móvil o qué?

–Ginny, el chico con el que hablo también trabaja en el ministerio. No puedo sacar el móvil en público o podría descubrirme.

–vaya, que interesante… imagina que es ese de ahí – dijo señalando a un mago unos cuantos años mayores que ellas bastante guapo – o ese de allí – era un joven mago algo regordete – o aquel… – señaló a un anciano que leía el periódico. Ambas hicieron una mueca. – ¿le preguntaste la edad?

–no…

–Hermione… ¿a qué esperas? ¿se puede saber de qué habéis estado hablando entonces?

–pues… de otras cosas – dijo la aludida – deberíamos regresar ya.

–bien, recuerda que hemos quedado mañana sábado con las chicas. Pasaré a recogerte a las 17:00.

–sí, lo recuerdo.

Y ambas volvieron a sus trabajos.

Una vez dentro de su despacho, Hermione volvió a mirar su móvil. Tenía un mensaje de él.

 _Magogris: veo que ya no contestas… creo que he conseguido asustarte._

 _Atenea: te contesto ahora, que estoy en mi despacho a salvo de miradas._

 _Magogris: tienes un despacho, entonces deduciré que no eres ni secretaria, ni mucho menos personal de limpieza. Eso restringe mi búsqueda._

La castaña se golpeó la cabeza con la mano. Debía de tener cuidado con lo que decía o acabaría descubriéndola quien quiera que fuera.

 _Atenea: no deberías buscarme. Por lo menos, no todavía._

 _Magogris: no lo haré, Atenea._

 _Atenea: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _Magogris: adelante._

 _Atenea: ¿te molesta si te pregunto por tu edad?_

 _Magogris: tengo 25._

Hermione suspiró. Tenía su edad.

 _Magogris: ¿sería muy mal educado por mi parte preguntar la tuya?_

 _Atenea: también tengo 25._

 _Magogris: entonces… ¿crees que coincidimos en el colegio?_

Hermione sonrió. Ese chico haría un buen trabajo como detective.

 _Atenea: lo que creo es que deberíamos volver al trabajo. Ya se acabó la hora de descanso._

 _Magogris: cierto. ¿Hablamos pronto?_

 _Atenea: claro._

La castaña acabó su jornada laboral de bastante buen humor. Esa tarde haría lo que Ginny le había recomendado y dejaría en su móvil solo los que a su parecer valieran la pena. Y si acababa en el móvil con un único contacto llamado magogris, tampoco le importaría.

* * *

 **Hola! Tenemos dos ganadores adivinando el alias de Draco: arovgo y Lorena!**

 **¿Por qué elegí magogris? Es algo así como que Draco ha estado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, por todo eso de ser un ex–mortífago, pero está intentando entrar en la luz, así que supongo que su color sería algo así como el gris, y no sé, se me ocurrió.**

 **He de decir también que las conversaciones con majo–amistad y acasasol son completamente verdaderas, casi transcritas de mi investigación en chats jaja, y lo de ¿te vienes a casa, sol? De acasasol me hizo tanta gracia que tuve que meterlo. Lo que no se les ocurra a los chicos para ligar… si alguien frecuenta chats… sabrá a lo que me refiero.**

 **Hermione estuvo a puntito de dejar el programa, pero encontró a alguien medianamente cuerdo al que se le dan muy bien las investigaciones ¿acabará descubriéndola? ¿O ella a él?**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews a:**

 **DamaNegra90, Alejandra Darcy, gemmeta14, arovgo, artemisa2013, sonrais777 y Lorena.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco entró por la puerta del ministerio, como todos los días, sin mirar a nadie a la cara. No necesitaba ver cómo le apartaban la mirada o salían de su camino.

Algunos sabían que en aquel tiempo no había tenido más opción que convertirse en mortífago y hacer lo que hizo. Otros simplemente sabían que había sido mortífago. Pero para todos era suficiente con saber eso para considerarlo algo parecido a un apestado.

No se acercaban y no le hablaban a no ser que no tuvieran más remedio. Es decir, a no ser que tuvieran que dirigirse a él en el trabajo.

Pero todo eso le importaba un poco menos esa mañana.

Desde que había leído en el perfil de aquella chica a la que no le importaba que hubiera tenido un pasado, y desde que habló con ella la noche anterior, las cosas se veían un poco distintas.

Había decidido apuntarse a aquel programa del ministerio porque si seguía tan solo y sin sociabilizarse de ninguna forma con nadie, acabaría por volverse loco.

Y cuando decía solo, era solo.

Cuando acabó la guerra, sus padres fueron a la cárcel. Los pocos amigos que tenía, salieron del país para reconstruir su vida lejos de los prejuicios, y él había dado "la prenda" a todos los elfos domésticos de la mansión.

Después buscó un trabajo en el ministerio y estaba luchando por reintegrarse en la sociedad mágica. Pero desde luego no lo estaba haciendo bien. Necesitaba ayuda, y cuando vio aquel folleto decidió que le mostraría su verdadero "yo" a alguien anónimamente, y que cuando realmente le conociera y confiara en él, solo a esa persona le enseñaría lo que había bajo la fría máscara de Draco Malfoy. Lo que siempre había estado allí y nunca le habían dejado mostrar.

Además, había estado muy acostumbrado a rodearse de mujeres, y sinceramente, echaba de menos tener una chica con él. Aunque no fuera de la misma forma que cuando era el príncipe de Slytherin.

Trabajaba en el departamento de pociones. Se ocupaba de hacer algunas pociones médicas para San Mungo, y eso lo mantenía bastante ocupado. Debía cortar, pesar o triturar milimétricamente, ningún fallo podía darse, y eso le mantenía bastante distraído.

Con él, solo trabajaba otro hombre, de mediana edad, que hacía como si él no existiera. Tampoco le importaba.

Cuando era la hora del descanso, el hombre se marchaba, como la mayoría de empleados, a la cafetería. Pero Draco se quedaba allí comiendo cualquier cosa que él mismo se había preparado y llevado al trabajo.

Sacó el móvil y observó que le habían enviado dos contactos nuevos que ya le habían hablado. Las ignoró y pulsó sobre Atenea.

 _Magogris: buenos días, Atenea._

Durante esas dos semanas había hablado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna había llamado verdaderamente su atención.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que ella contestó de vuelta. Por suerte, no estaba ocupada.

 _Atenea: buenos días. ¿Recién te levantas?_

 _Magogris: ahora estoy en el descanso de mi jornada laboral._

 _Atenea: ¿puedo deducir entonces que trabajar en el ministerio de magia?_

O esa chica se dedicaba a estudiarse los horarios laborales de todos los trabajos o, como seguramente era el caso, ella también trabajaba en el ministerio.

 _Magogris: y yo puedo deducir que si conoces el horario del ministerio, tú también trabajas aquí._

 _Atenea: entonces… resulta que trabajamos en el mismo lugar. Incluso ahora mismo podríamos estar bastante cerca ¿no?_

Sabía muy bien que eso no iba a ser así, pues él nunca salía del cuarto de pociones más que para entrar y salir del ministerio. Aun así, por el momento no le gustaría descubrir quién era ella, así que, haciendo gala de su naturaleza manipuladora, decidió asustarla un poco.

 _Magogris: si yo fuera tú, a partir de ahora no sacaría el móvil en lugares públicos del ministerio, los magos no usan estos aparatos, y sería fácil para mi descubrirte…_

Al parecer resultó, pues durante los veinticinco minutos restantes del descanso, ella no volvió a hablarle.

–muy bien Draco. Has eliminado la única forma de distraerte en este cuartucho.

 _Magogris: veo que ya no contestas… creo que he conseguido asustarte._

Le escribió antes de sacar su libro y continuar por donde lo había dejado el día anterior. Un rato después, escucho el sonido del móvil que le indicaba que le había llegado un mensaje.

 _Atenea: te contesto ahora, que estoy en mi despacho a salvo de miradas._

 _Magogris: tienes un despacho, entonces deduciré que no eres ni secretaria, ni mucho menos personal de limpieza. Eso restringe mi búsqueda._

 _Atenea: no deberías buscarme. Por lo menos, no todavía._

 _Magogris: no lo haré, Atenea._

 _Atenea: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _Magogris: adelante._

 _Atenea: ¿te molesta si te pregunto por tu edad?_

A decir verdad, él también había querido saber qué edad tendría esa chica. No le gustaría estar hablando con una vieja soltera con cuatro gatos. Pero no había querido preguntarlo por el momento, pues algunas mujeres se enfadaban cuando les preguntabas por su edad.

 _Magogris: tengo 25._

 _Magogris: ¿sería muy mal educado por mi parte preguntar la tuya?_

 _Atenea: también tengo 25._

 _Magogris: entonces… ¿crees que coincidimos en el colegio?_

Sin darse apenas cuenta, quería averiguar más y más cosas de ella. Solo que por el momento ni mucho menos quería que ella averiguara nada sobre él.

 _Atenea: lo que creo es que deberíamos volver al trabajo. Ya se acabó la hora de descanso._

 _Magogris: cierto. ¿Hablamos pronto?_

Sentía la necesidad de que ella le dijera que volverían a hablar. Que aunque fuera a través de ese aparato muggle, algo rompería su solitaria y triste vida.

 _Atenea: claro._

El rubio soltó el aire, como si por un momento lo hubiera retenido. Unos segundos después su compañero regreso y él también volvió a las pociones.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa esa tarde, sacó su móvil y se dispuso a leer todas las conversaciones que tenía pendientes.

Presiono sobre Kanian en su pantalla táctil.

 _Kanian: hola Atenea, me gustaría presentarme. Me llamo Kanian._

 _Kanian: tengo 27 años._

 _Kanian: me pregunto qué te habrá llamado la atención de mí, para elegirme._

 _Kanian: veo que estas algo ocupada. Ya hablamos cuando tengas un rato._

Los mensajes estaban escritos en distintos intervalos de tiempo.

 _Atenea: hola Kanian. Disculpa, He estado algo ocupada._

 _Atenea: yo tengo 25 años, y lo que me llamó la atención de ti es que tenemos algunos gustos parecidos, como por ejemplo, la lectura._

 _Kanian: leo bastante, así las horas se pasan más rápido._

 _Atenea: ¿tienes mucho tiempo libre?_

 _Kanian: teniendo en cuenta que no trabajo, sí. Tengo muchos amigos, pero ellos sí que trabajan y no puedo verlos muy seguido. Mis padres me obligaron a apuntarme a este programa. Creo que quieren que me vaya de su casa._

 _Atenea: ah…_

Vaya, no tenía muy claro si quería seguir hablando con ese chico. No es la clase de hombre con la que tendría una relación. Y sí, ya lo sabía después de unas cuantas líneas.

 _Atenea: ¿y por qué no buscas un trabajo?_

 _Kanian: no me gusta trabajar. Prefiero no hacer nada._

 _Atenea: oh…_

 _Kanian: puedes borrarme si es lo que quieres. Total… soy homosexual._

Hermione miró la pantalla impactada. Qué clase de conversación había sido todo aquello. Aun así, decidió aprovechar la ocasión para quitarse de encima a ese chico.

 _Atenea: gracias. Que vaya bien._

Se despidió. Manteniendo pulsado, eliminó a Kanian.

–bien, siguiente. – se dijo a sí misma.

Pulsó sobre medimago29 para ver su conversación. Así fue hablando con todos sus contactos hasta que al final en su lista solo quedaban magogris y medimago29 (que todavía no le había contestado).

Acabó exhausta de tanto "deshecho social". En esos momentos solo quería cenar y acostarse.

Cuando se metió en la cama, revisó por última vez el móvil. Magogris no había hablado de nuevo, y eso la desilusionó.

–bueno, puedo hablarle yo. – se dijo así misma. Así que abrió su conversación y escribió:

 _Atenea: solo quería desearte buenas noches._

Dejó el móvil en la mesita, apagó la luz y se acomodó entre las sabanas. Entonces sonó el móvil.

Volvió a encender la luz, se incorporó y buscó la respuesta de magogris.

 _Magogris: yo te deseo que tengas unos bonitos sueños, Atenea_.

Hermione se durmió con una sonrisa en la boca.

Draco salía de la ducha, apunto de acostarse, cuando escuchó el teléfono. Era Atenea, y eso le gusto. Le estaba deseando buenas noches.

Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo, que alguien no le daba las buenas noches.

 _Magogris: yo te deseo que tengas unos bonitos sueños, Atenea._

Él nunca se había comportado de forma dulce con una chica en el pasado, pero siempre había pensado en hacer sonreír a una mujer solo con sus palabras. Aunque nunca lo hubiera mostrado, Draco podía tener una parte romántica.

 **Como os habréis estado dando cuenta, este no es para nada el Draco del colegio. Es un hombre algo más maduro, torturado por su pasado, y solo, tan solo que no le importa abrirse de esta forma a través de la pantalla de un móvil. Quizá siempre fue así, o los años de soledad lo transformaron, pero este Draco es alguien dispuesto a conquistar a una chica, a enamorarse y a dejar de estar solo.**

 **Siento si algunas estáis pensando que no es el verdadero Draco de la historia de Harry Potter, pero para mí dejó de ser un niño mal criado para convertirse en un hombre frustrado y cargando una gran X en la espalda que lo tacha como un mago más de la sociedad, dejándolo solo en un ex–mortífago.**

 **Aun así, creo que no ha perdido su esencia, y lo veréis en ciertos momentos.**

 **Agradecer los comentarios a:**

 _ **Rebe Marauder**_ _ **,**_ _ **Doristarazona**_ _ **, "guest",**_ _ **AyaNana**_ _ **,**_ _ **Nitaws**_ _ **, Geylin,**_ _ **Natsumi No Chiharu**_ _ **,**_ _ **sonrais777**_ _ **,**_ _ **Alannisse**_ _ **,**_ Annykzhenn, DamaNegra90, Lorena, rochylrdm, Gemmeta14.

 **Soy consciente de que el capítulo es corto y que pasa prácticamente lo mismo que en el anterior pero por parte de Draco, lo más seguro mañana subiré el siguiente.**

 **Un beso!**


	4. Chapter 4

Un leve pitido le hizo abrir los ojos apenas dos minutos antes de que su despertador sonara. Enseguida relacionó el sonido, y estirándose levemente con una sonrisa, alcanzó el móvil de su mesita de noche, en la cual el libro que había estado leyendo seguía olvidado.

 _Magogris: buenos días. Espero que hayas dormido bien._

Mientras Hermione miraba la pantalla con una sonrisa boba, el sonido de su despertador la sobresaltó. Lo apagó antes de contestarle.

 _Atenea: he dormido muy bien, gracias. Acabo de despertar._

 _Magogris: espero no haberte despertado._

 _Atenea: para nada, ya me había sonado el despertador._

Mintió la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lo hacía siempre que mentía, por la culpabilidad que sentía, se infligía algo de dolor como castigo, mordiéndose el labio.

 _Magogris: ¿Qué te parece que nos enviemos un mensaje cuando lleguemos al ministerio? Sería una forma de saber que estamos cerca entre todo el mundo._

Hermione lo pensó un momento. La verdad es que le gustaría mirar alrededor, imaginando que él estaba cerca, y quien podría ser. No había forma de que pudieran descubrirse si guardaban los móviles justo antes de entrar.

 _Atenea: me parece bien. Te enviaré un mensaje justo antes de entrar y guardaré mi móvil._

 _Magogris: haré lo mismo._

 _Magogris: ¿hablamos pronto?_

 _Atenea: hablamos pronto._

Hermione observó que había recibido por fin una contestación de medimago29 y que además tenía un nuevo contacto llamado "amomago"

Abrió primero la conversación de medimago29.

 _Medimago29: siento no haberte escrito antes, pero entre el trabajo y todas las chicas que tengo en los contactos no doy abasto._

 _Medimago29: las mujeres se piensan que por ser medimago soy millonario o algo así, no entiendo el porqué, pero tengo que ir eliminando a demasiadas candidatas todo el tiempo._

 _Medimago: espero que no me defraudes._

Hermione no sabía muy bien que decirle. Era extraño lo natural que le salía hablar con magogris y lo difícil que le resultaba contestar a este chico. En cierta forma se sentía algo ofendida con la última frase.

Mientras lo pensaba, abrió la nueva conversación.

 _Amomago: hola, ¿te atrae la sumisión?_

¿La sumisión? No entendía muy bien la pregunta. Sabía que alguien sumiso es alguien que acata las órdenes sin cuestionárselo. A ella no le atraía eso, desde luego, pero seguía sin entenderlo. No contestaría hasta hablar con Ginny.

Se levantó de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era. ¡Iba diez minutos retrasada!

Draco terminó de colocarse la corbata delante del espejo y miró la hora en su nuevo aparato muggle.

Tenía un mensaje de una tal "mosaico1214".

Lo habría abierto si hubiera sido de "Atenea". Esa chica le había enganchado bastante a ese artilugio llamado móvil. Él nunca se había mostrado "dulce" con nadie, pero oculto tras esa pantalla podía comportarse como realmente sintiera, y esa tal "Atenea" había conseguido sacar ese lado suyo que nunca había utilizado.

Lo intentó con otras chicas de contactos, pero todas habían acabado eliminadas de su lista por una cosa u otra. En cambio con ella quería más. Y era absurdo, pero solo con esas palabras que escribió en su perfil, lo había conquistado. Esperaba que fuera verdad y que por fin alguien le permitiera dejarse conocer.

En poco tiempo volvería a hablar con ella. Ya iba a salir hacia el ministerio, y habían quedado en hablarse justo antes de entrar.

Quedaban diez minutos para las ocho, la hora de entrada al ministerio, y él siempre había sido puntual.

Entró en su chimenea y cogió un puñado de polvos flu. Unos instantes después aparecía por una de las chimeneas del ministerio.

El ajetreo de todas las mañanas reinaba en el lugar. Hombres y mujeres, en su mayoría vestidos de traje, caminaban hacia su puesto de trabajo. Sacó su móvil rápidamente, justo en el momento en que un nuevo mensaje le llegaba al móvil.

 _Atenea: voy a entrar en la chimenea, en unos instantes estaré en el ministerio._

 _Magogris: yo acabo de llegar._

Draco miró a su alrededor. A cada segundo un mago o bruja aparecía por una de las decenas de chimeneas que había a cada lado.

Miró a su alrededor, imaginándose cual de todas esas mujeres podría ser Atenea. Era fácil eliminar a algunas y centrarse en las que parecían tener unos 25 años. Por su derecha paso una chica rubia muy guapa, con los ojos verdes, justo al tiempo que por su derecha le adelantaba una pelirroja. La conocía, era Abbot y habían coincidido en el colegio, como muchas de las personas que veía cada día.

Alargó un poco el cuello, para ver más allá, y reconoció algunas mujeres de Hogwarts: Chang, Greengass, Granger, Brown. Nunca ninguna de ellas volvió a mirarle a la cara después de lo ocurrido en la guerra.

Mentira. Granger acababa de mirarle. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud. Seguramente a Weasley, siempre iban juntas.

Atravesó las puertas del ministerio pensando si Atenea accedería a darle algún detalle más sobre su físico. El color de su pelo, el color de sus ojos…

Hermione salió de la chimenea mirando a su alrededor. Realmente no podía buscar a nadie en concreto, pues no sabía nada, absolutamente nada de magogris que pudiera darle una pista sobre quien era. Caminó mirando a su alrededor, simplemente disfrutando de la placentera sensación de tenerlo cerca en ese instante, que podía ser ese joven que caminaba justo delante de ella. Aun así, buscaba con la mirada algo que pudiera distinguirle entre los demás.

Llegó hasta la puerta sin ninguna pista, y encontró a Harry esperándola. Ni rastro de Ginny.

–Ginny se sentía bastante mal esta mañana, se ha quedado en casa. – le explicó el moreno.

–vaya, espero que se mejore – deseó Hermione caminando con su amigo hacia los ascensores.

–es el estómago, se ha levantado vomitando, se le pasara en un par de días.

A Hermione una fugaz idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Sonrió para sí misma, pensando lo ingenuo que podía ser su amigo si ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que esos síntomas suelen ser de embarazo. En fin, ella no iba a decirle nada, pero tenía que hablar con Ginny cuanto antes. Quizá solo fueran cosas suyas.

–eso espero, esta tarde pasaré a verla. ¡Nos vemos luego! – se despidió la castaña de buen humor.

–¡Hasta luego, Hermione!

Llegó a su planta, saludó a su secretario y entró en su despacho. Refugiada ya de miradas indiscretas, sacó su teléfono móvil. Magogris le había escrito.

 _Magogris: ¿ya estás en tu despacho?_

 _Atenea: si, acabo de entrar. ¿crees que hemos estado cerca cuando hemos llegado?_

 _Magogris: estoy seguro. Estábamos en el mismo lugar._

Hermione se quedó mirando el móvil. No había más conversaciones, solo las dos que tenía pendientes, y al final no había podido preguntar a Ginny sus dudas. Sonrió y comenzó a escribir a magogris.

 _Atenea: ¿qué pensarías de alguien que te pregunta si te atrae la sumisión?_

 _Atenea: ¿crees que se refiere a si eres débil de carácter?_

 _Magogris: …_

 _Magogris: jajajaja_

Hermione miró el móvil perpleja. ¿De qué se estaba riendo? ¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso?

 _Magogris: me encanta que seas tan inocente._

 _Magogris: Atenea… la sumisión se refiera a una forma de sexo relacionada con el sadomasoquismo._

 _Magogris: uno es el amo, y la otra la sumisa. Creo que es de lo que te están hablando._

La castaña miró el móvil todavía más perpleja que antes. Releyó las frases una y otra vez y un súbito color apareció poco a poco en sus mejillas. Estaba totalmente avergonzada. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora que había quedado como la estúpida e inocente virgen que era?

Porque si, vale, era virgen, y no tenía nada de malo ser virgen con 25 años, si no se ha encontrado a la persona adecuada. Y ahora que lo pensaba, magogris no había sacado ni insinuado tema sexo en ningún momento, y eso le gustaba. mucho.

 _Magogris: Atenea… ¿sigues ahí?_

 _Atenea: yo… lo siento tanto. No sé qué debes de estar pensando de mí…_

 _Atenea: ¿se supone que debería saber algo así?_

 _Magogris: las buenas chicas no saben esas cosas._

 _Magogris: me gusta que no lo sepas._

Hermione se puso aún más colorada si cabía. Miró su reloj. Se había prometido que el programa de parejas no interferiría en su trabajo.

 _Atenea: ¿hablamos pronto?_

 _Magogris: hablamos pronto._

Hermione miró los papeles sobre su mesa repletos de leyes incumplidas que revisar, y suspiró.

–por fin es viernes… – se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

 **Desde luego Hermione leerá mucho, pero no ha leído "cincuenta sombras de grey" jajaja. Y Draco tenía muy claro lo que era…hummm. Bueno, la cuestión es que le ha hecho mucha gracia que le haya preguntado eso, lo que no le debe de hacer mucha gracia es que le propongan esos juegos a su Atenea XD.**

 **Como dije, hoy subía capi, y como ya los tengo escritos me doy cuenta que son algo cortos, intentaré alargarlos algo más a partir de ahora, aunque si sigo teniendo este aluvión de reviews no voy a tener más remedio que seguir subiendo a un buen ritmo.**

 **Agradecer a:**

Annykzhenn, Gemmeta14, Alejandra Darcy, arovgo, DamaNegra90, Lorena, selene lizt, artemisa2013, Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black, sonrais777, Samanta-malfoy, dianetonks, Yazmin932, Celevhr, , Doristarazona, Vigrid.

 **Y sii, tengo en cuenta la otra historia, lo juroo XD. Y como dije, Blaise salió del país para no enfrentarse a lo que Draco está sufriendo (lo dije ¿no? ¿o solo lo pensé? Jaja), no creo que aparezca por aquí, pero podría haber sido una buena observación jaja.**

 **Un beso!**


	5. Chapter 5

**De verdad que no sé cómo agradecer la acogida que le habéis dado a esta historia, no lo esperaba y me emociona (snif… XD). No, de verdad gracias por vuestros ánimos y comentarios, me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Os dejo leer!**

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá. Acababa de terminar de cenar. Había pasado toda la tarde con Ginny y con Harry, y en un momento que estuvieron las dos a solas, la pelirroja le confesó que sí que tenía un retraso, pero que no quería hacerse ilusiones. Habían quedado la mañana siguiente para ir a una farmacia muggle a por un test. Hermione le había convencido de que era un aparatito muy fiable.

Miró su móvil, el cual no había mirado desde que acabó su jornada laboral.

Tenía un único mensaje de medimago29.

 _Medimago29: ¿a qué te dedicas?_

Decidió contestarle.

 _Atenea: trabajo en el ministerio._

 _Medimago29: trabajas para la comunidad mágica, eso está bien._

 _Atenea: no es tan interesante como salvar vidas, pero me gusta mi trabajo._

 _Medimago29: supongo que no me vas a contestar a que te dedicas dentro del ministerio, así que te preguntaré por tu edad, si no te molesta._

Hermione miró su pantalla. No pensó que tendría una conversación con el chico, pues le había escrito hacía varias horas.

 _Atenea: no me molesta, tengo 25 años. ¿Tú tienes 29?_

 _Medimago29: así es. ¿Te molesta la diferencia de edad?_

 _Atenea: no me molesta._

Decidió que cuatro años no eran tanto. Además, nunca había sido partidaria de fijarse en cosas tan banales como la edad cuando de amor se trataba.

En ese momento le llego un mensaje en otra conversación.

 _Magogris: ¿qué pasó con el sadomasoquista?_

Hermione sonrió.

 _Atenea: fue eliminado de mi lista. Ni siquiera era digno de que le contestara._

 _Magogris: me parece bien._

 _Magogris: ¿tienes muchos pretendientes…?_

Draco acababa de regresar de Azkaban, donde le había hecho una visita a su madre. De su padre no sabía nada desde que le encerraron, ni quería saber. En cambio su madre… le dolía ver como se consumía por haberse enamorado y haber seguido los pasos de un mal hombre.

Cuando iba, la mujer sonreía al verle, pero cada vez que volvía, quedaba menos alegría y esperanza en el rostro de Narcissa. Tarde o temprano acabaría consumida por los dementores.

En ese momento lo único que podría animarle era hablar con ella.

 _Atenea: solo mantengo a dos en mi lista, contándote a ti._

Draco sintió algo extraño en su estómago.

 _Magogris: me gustaría ser el único._

 _Atenea: … ¿soy yo la única en tu lista, acaso?_

El rubio recordó a una chica a la cual no había contestado. Su conversación seguía parpadeando en la parte superior de la pantalla.

 _Magogris: no… pero eres mi favorita._

 _Atenea: gracias. Es posible que tú también seas mi favorito._

 _Magogris: ¿es posible? A ver…_

 _Magogris: ¿sonríes cuando te escribo? Porque eso es un claro síntoma de favoritismo._

Hermione ensanchó su sonrisa. La verdad es que ella tenía muy claro que magogris era su favorito, y que sí sonreía cuando él le hablaba, pero no pensaba mostrar sus cartas tan fácilmente.

 _Atenea: es posible…_

Draco sonrió desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Necesitaba saber algo más de ella, aunque fuera solo…

Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea

 _Magogris: ¿no crees que es momento de que nos conozcamos un poco más?_

 _Atenea: ¿Qué quieres decir?_

Por nada del mundo, Hermione quería darse a conocer todavía. No estaba preparada. Quería conocerlo más.

 _Magogris: te propongo un juego. Abramos un debate, y el claro ganador elegirá una parte del cuerpo de la que nos enviaremos una imagen. Todo está permitido, excepto el rostro._

El rubio tampoco estaba preparado para dejarse mostrar tan pronto.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Por una parte, le encantaba debatir, era buena en ello, además de que por la otra, no le importaría nada recibir una imagen de alguna parte del cuerpo de ese chico.

 _Atenea: está bien. Acepto._

 _Magogris: bien, propongo un debate sobre educación._

 _Magogris: educación en casa VS educación en colegio. ¿Qué eliges?_

 _Atenea: educación escolarizada, por supuesto._

 _Magogris: la educación en el hogar es mucho más personalizada, espontánea y flexible_

Hermione sonrió, magogris había comenzado con mucha razón, pero ella no se iba a dejar vencer.

 _Atenea: la escuela, además de conocimientos estructurados, ofrece a los alumnos un espacio social en el que comenzar su relación con los demás._

 _Magogris: hay muchas otras formas de socializarse, a parte de la escuela, y en esta se fomenta la competitividad._

 _Atenea: una persona competitiva, llegará mucho más lejos en sus relaciones laborales futuras. Además, una cosa es socializar un rato, y otra aprender a convivir con tus semejantes y a aceptar las diferencias personales._

 _Magogris: un niño educado en casa, pasa mucho más tiempo con su familia._

Y así continuaron por una larga hora, hasta que Draco, decidió rendirse, pues esa chica no lo iba a hacer y el moría de ganas por saber algo más de ella.

 _Magogris: mira Atenea, realmente yo también estoy a favor de la escolarización, así que no le veo sentido a seguir con esto cuando eres claramente la ganadora._

 _Magogris: aunque solo porque elegiste primero, jaja._

Hermione sonrió. Era tan ameno pasar el rato delante del móvil cuando magogris estaba al otro lado…

 _Atenea: bien, pues como clara ganadora, yo seré quien decida la foto._

 _Magogris: adelante._

Hermione lo pensó un momento. Algo que siempre le atraía de los hombres era los ojos: el color, su forma de mirar…, pero el rostro no estaba permitido, así que…

 _Atenea: elijo… las manos._

La castaña se mordió el labio. Iba a recibir una foto de las manos de ese joven. Por las manos podría saber muchas cosas de él: el color de su piel, su masa corporal, su aseo personal…

Esperó nerviosa hasta que recibió la imagen.

Un agradable malestar inundó su estómago antes de abrirla, y por fin, apretó sobre la imagen.

Unas manos masculinas, de dedos largos, piel blanquecina y uñas perfectamente cuidadas apareció en su pantalla.

Le gustaban, realmente le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

Era su turno, y magogris, impaciente, se lo acababa de recordar por la conversación.

Hermione se incorporó y posó una mano sobre la otra encima de la mesa para sacar la foto mediante magia, ya que no podía utilizar las manos. Después pulsó enviar.

Cuando Draco pulso sobre la imagen sonrió al encontrar unas bonitas manos algo más morenas que las suyas, de uñas cortas, pero cuidadas y dedos bonitos, con alguna pequeña imperfección, al parecer, de escribir demasiado. Le gustaban.

 _Magogris: bonitas manos. No sé si voy a aguantar hasta el próximo debate para saber más de ti._

 _Atenea: jajaja, debemos de ir poco a poco, pero a mí también me ha gustado saber algo más de ti._

 _Atenea: ¿otras chicas te han enviado fotos antes?_

 _Magogris: no he querido conocer a ninguna por foto._

 _Atenea: ¿y has conocido a alguna en persona?_

 _Magogris: todavía no. Y no creo que sea buena idea vernos por foto el rostro antes de quedar._

 _Magogris: prefiero que si alguna vez quedo con una mujer de este programa, sorprenderme a primera vista, antes que sacar conclusiones de una imagen._

 _Atenea: estoy de acuerdo._

El resto del día, Hermione miró varias veces más la imagen de las manos del chico tras la pantalla, y solo una vez más, antes de acostarse a dormir. Se preguntó si esas manos podrían tomar las suyas algún día.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya hemos podido ver un poco algo del antiguo Draco, él quiere ser el único de su lista y ni siquiera ha pensado en si él tenía a más mujeres en la suya, aunque a su favor diremos que desde que apareció Atenea, no les hace ni caso.**

 **Y han podido averiguar un poco más el uno del otro, mediante las manos, he pensado que era un parte del cuerpo de la que se pueden sacar varias conclusiones, y ahora Hermione no puede dejar de mirar la imagen, y creo que Draco tampoco jaja.**

 **Iba a juntar el capítulo con el siguiente, pero no me gustaba, hay cambio de escenario, de ambiente, de conversaciones… no tiene nada que ver, pero en mi defensa diré que aunque son capítulos algo cortos, estoy subiendo cada día, espero que os sirva de consuelo XD. Y si no os consuela, os contaré algo sobre el siguiente capi, y es que la organización del programa va a crear un evento, y solo diré que tiene que ver con "Romeo y Julieta" ¿Qué podrá ser?**

 **Mis especiales agradecimientos a:**

Samanta-malfoy, adrmil, Yazmin932, Kattypocket, Mia Flores, Celevhr, brieMalfoy, Rebe Marauder, Doristarazona, Anhell, Parejachyca, DamaNegra90, Annykzhenn, "Guest", Gemmeta14, artemisa2013.

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

–¿estas segura que este aparatito es efectivo? – preguntó Ginny mirando el predictor que acababan de comprar en una farmacia del barrio de Hermione.

–bueno, no es un 100% efectivo, pero no suele fallar, y tú no conoces ningún método mágico que no sea ir al medimago ¿verdad? – la castaña observó a su amiga juguetear con la cajita – ¿estás bien?

Ginny suspiró.

–es que… ¿crees que sería una buena madre? Es decir… un niño conlleva mucha responsabilidad. Tu eres la experta en eso, en cambio yo…

–Ginny, un niño lo único que necesita es amor. El restó llegará solo. – la animó.

La pelirroja sonrió un poco más confiada con las palabras de su amiga.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Hermione y esta observó hacia el interior algo ansiosa. Esa mañana había dejado el móvil olvidado y desde entonces no había podido dejar de pensar en ello, en anhelar echarle un vistazo.

Cuando se despidió de Ginny y entró por la puerta lo primero que hizo fue recuperar el infernal aparatito que la traía de cabeza. Al encenderlo observó que tenía tres conversaciones en la parte superior de la pantalla, una de ellas seguramente la contestación de magogris a la pregunta que le había hecho esa misma mañana. Las otras dos eran dos contactos nuevos.

Como castigo autoimpuesto por toda esa urgencia y necesidad de móvil, se obligó a abrir la conversación de magogris la última y comprobar antes las otras dos, aunque sabía bien que ninguna la llenaría como lo hacía hablar con el misterioso chico gris al otro lado de la pantalla.

No debería ser tan dependiente de ese aparatito.

Abrió la conversación nueva de un tal "lobo_solitario", ya que al otro, solo por el nombre (stripper–total) iba a eliminarlo.

 _Lobo_solitario: hola._

Únicamente decía Hola…

 _Atenea: hola._

Contestó ella simplemente.

Después salió de la conversación y borró al stripper de su móvil sin necesidad de leer lo que le había escrito.

Por fin, abrió la conversación con magogris, al tiempo que su móvil hacía un corto sonido y en la parte superior de la pantalla aparecía un sobrecito.

* * *

Draco se levantó ese día igualmente temprano, aunque no tenía que ir al ministerio a trabajar. Tampoco tenía que salir con sus amigos, pues no los tenía, ni que visitar a su familia, la cual estaba encerrada, muerta o le odiaba. Era por eso que le estaba siendo tan difícil contestar a la pregunta que Atenea le había hecho esa mañana.

 _Atenea: ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus días libres, magogris?_

¿Acaso si le decía que era una especie de deshecho social con el que nadie quería pasar más de cinco minutos, ella iba a querer seguir en contacto? obviamente no.

Cuando iba a comenzar a escribir su realidad bastante maquillada, un nuevo sobrecito, diferente a los de conversación, le salva de tener que contestar.

Draco lo abrió apretando sobre él:

" _nos complace invitarle al primer evento social de nuestro programa de contactos, el cual tendrá lugar el próximo sábado 21 de mayo a las 23:00 horas. En breve recibirá más información"_

Mientras todavía estaba asimilando el mensaje, un repiqueteo de una lechuza en su ventana le sorprendió. Abrió, y el amaestrado animal dejó el sobre sobre la mesa y volvió a salir por donde había entrado, volando.

Mientras abría el sobre se decía a si mismo que no pensaba a ir a un evento social ni muerto. Si se apuntó a ese programa fue para poder ocultarse de los prejuicios ¿Qué iba a ganar mostrándose en una reunión social donde la mayoría lo reconocería y los que no se acabarían enterando por los que sí lo hacían?

Aunque poder ver a Atenea se le antojaba mucho, aunque solo fuera de lejos… pero no, no estaba dispuesto a perder tan pronto.

Volvió a la conversación con Atenea e, ignorando a propósito su anterior pregunta, escribió:

 _Magogris: ¿te ha llegado lo del evento?_

A continuación, abrió el sobre. Solo por curiosidad.

" _estimado participante:_

 _Estamos encantados de invitarle a nuestra primera velada temática "Romeo y Julieta". Un baile de máscaras de época donde buscamos a Romeos conquistadores y Julietas dispuestas a todo para encontrar el amor. La única norma: deberá mantener su identidad tras una máscara o antifaz y solo está permitido usar su Alias para darse a conocer._

 _Una noche inolvidable llena de sorpresas y encanto y en la que puede pasar de todo._

 _Esperamos su asistencia, también ese "alguien" especial, puede estar esperándole._

 _Atentamente: el ministerio de magia."_

Lo que hace unos segundos era impensable, acababa de convertirse en una pequeña posibilidad. Su identidad iba a estar a salvo tras una máscara, y quizá podría ver a esa chica y hacerse una idea de cómo era…

Maldita sociedad y maldito Voldemort… iba a volverse loco.

* * *

 _Magogris: ¿te ha llegado lo del evento?_

Leyó Hermione en su móvil. Por un segundo se quedó descolocada, pues estaba esperando una respuesta a su pregunta, además de que no sabía de qué evento podría estar hablando magogris. Fue entonces cuando observó el pequeño sobrecito en lo alto de su pantalla.

Tan pronto acabo de leer el mensaje de la asociación, y sin que apenas le diera tiempo a reaccionar, una lechuza llamó su atención desde la ventana, dejando el sobre con toda la información sobre el evento.

¿Velada temática "Romeo y Julieta"? y magogris preguntándole si iba a asistir ¿es que acaso él pensaba ir? Por supuesto ella no iba a ir. No le iban esas cosas… pero ¿y si magogris iba y conocía a otra chica? Debía admitir que estaba algo colgada por ese nombre sin rostro tras la pantalla.

Prefirió tantearlo un poco.

 _Atenea: no lo sé… la verdad es que no me van mucho este tipo de fiestas._

 _Magogris: bueno… piénsalo, y si decides ir, avísame._

Al parecer el chico andaba con el móvil cerca. La castaña se mordió el labio.

 _Atenea: ¿tú vas a ir?_

 _Magogris: tampoco me van estas cosas, pero si tú vas…_

La chica sonrió radiante a la pantalla de su móvil y de repente le entraron ganas de ir. Tenía una gran lucha interna y sabía que necesitaba un empujón.

 _Atenea: lo pensaré._

El lunes siguiente, a la salida del ministerio, por fin pudo dar con Ginny, que había estado fuera parte de la mañana trabajando.

–Debes ir, es una gran oportunidad – declaró la pelirroja y se puso a andar.

–espera ¿Dónde vas?

–"vamos" – recalcó – a comprar un vestido de época para la fiesta, por supuesto. No creo que tengas uno ¿verdad?

–quieta ahí. Creo que no voy a ir. Es demasiado vergonzoso – dijo frenando a su amiga.

Ginny la enfrentó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

–dame una buena razón.

–Tu misma has visto la clase de obscenos y antisociales que se esconden tras esta pantalla – dijo sacando su móvil y enseñándoselo.

–también he visto como le sonríes como una idiota a esa misma pantalla.

Hermione sintió su cara arder al descubrirse tan obvia.

–eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo avergonzada – aun así no vale la pena aguantar a tanto baboso cuando puedo seguir hablando por aquí solo con los que me interesan.

–sabes – dijo Ginny algo molesta – el amor muchas veces es sacrificio, y si no eres capaz de ir a ese sitio a conocer a ese tío que te tiene tan colgada, aunque tengas que aguantar a otros gilipollas, solo por conocer a alguien que te hace sonreír, tienes razón, no deberías ir, porque no le mereces. Tu misma has dicho que el haría el esfuerzo si tú vas, pero tú no estás dispuesta a hacerlo, quizás merezca encontrar en esa fiesta a una verdadera Julieta dispuesta a desafiarse incluso a si misma por amor. Y esa no eres tú, al parecer.

Esas palabras, aunque ciertas, lograron llegar a herir a la castaña por muchas razones.

–Ginny… o de verdad estas embarazada, o te va a bajar la regla. Lo que está claro es que tus hormonas están revolucionadas.

–me ha bajado la regla – dijo volteándose para salir por fin del ministerio.

Hermione la siguió.

–¿estás bien?

–claro – le sonrió su amiga – al fin y al cabo es lo mejor. Creo que es algo que Harry y yo deberíamos decidir juntos, y no por un descuido.

–bien… entonces ¿puedes acompañarme a por un vestido y una máscara?

Ginny solo sonrió cogiendo a su amiga del brazo y llegando a la chimenea más próxima.

Esa noche, cuando Hermione llegó a su casa con su vestido y un hermoso antifaz de pedrería y plumas, sacó su móvil y abrió la conversación de magogris.

 _Atenea: voy a ir a la fiesta._

Escribió nerviosa, y se puso a hacer la cena.

Mientras acababa de cocinar escuchó el sonido de una respuesta, pero se obligó a terminar y sentarse a la mesa antes de coger el móvil.

 _Magogris: pensé que me darías la excusa para no tener que salir de detrás de esta pantalla, pero por lo visto, tendré que ir. No puedo permitir que conozcas a otro._

Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella había pensado de la misma forma con respecto a él.

 _Atenea: entonces… ¿de verdad vamos a encontrarnos?_

 _Magogris: ya que vamos hasta allí… aunque debo advertirte: no voy a descubrir mi rostro en ningún momento. No todavía._

 _Atenea: estoy de acuerdo en eso. Creo que estaría bien solo tenernos el uno frente al otro, poder escuchar tu voz, sentir las cosas que no se pueden sentir a través de palabras escritas en un aparato…_

 _Magogris: ¿Cómo te reconoceré, Atenea?_

Hermione lo pensó un momento. Se lo ocurrió una cosa, pero quizás era demasiado atrevido por su parte. Por otro lado, estaba cansada de darle a todo mil vueltas.

Se levantó, cogió el bonito antifaz color tostado que había comprado, se lo colocó y se hizo una foto. A continuación, se la mandó a magogris.

 _Atenea: ¿me buscarás?_

Se mordió el labio inferior por su atrevimiento y le comenzó a doler el estómago de anticipación por su respuesta.

 _Magogris: por supuesto que voy a buscarte. Tengo un bonito aliciente guardado en la galería fotográfica de mi móvil._

 _Atenea: ¿hablamos pronto?_

 _Magogris: hablamos pronto._

Draco volvió a abrir la imagen que había recibido por parte de Atenea, le gustaba, y bastante, lo que veía. Aunque el antifaz cubría gran parte del rostro, podían adivinarse las facciones finas y la piel ligeramente tostada por el sol. Sus labios eran… demasiado besables, el color de su pelo era castaño, y sería capaz de adivinar que no del todo liso. Además, por la máscara, podía decir que tenía buen gusto.

Tuvo que admitir que estaba incluso deseando que llegara el día del evento.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Pues parece que estos dos han quedado para ir al evento ¿Qué os parece? Llevarán una máscara… ¿lograran mantener sus identidades en secreto? Han compartido años en Hogwarts, pero ¿las peleas y los insultos serán suficientes para reconocerse? ¿O con el pasar de los años habrán olvidado incluso la voz del otro?**

 **A la pregunta de** **vigrid** **sobre cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia… todavía no lo sé, pero llevo 10, y no creo que salgan muchos más, no es una historia muy larga. Y sobre lo que dijiste que sentías que le faltaba algo, si te digo la verdad sentí los mismo mientras lo releía, había algo que faltaba, pero conforme escribía más capítulos dejé de sentirlo, espero que sea porque se resolvió esa falta de algo. Aun así, si te das cuenta de que es, no dudes en decirlo XD.**

 **Mil gracias a:**

Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black, AsukaEvans, arovgo, Samanta-malfoy, Rebe Marauder, Kattypocket, LidiaaIsabel, sonrais777, Celevhr, dianetonks, Vigrid, Gemmeta14, Doristarazona, Annykzhenn, artemisa2013, artemisa2013, DamaNegra90, rochylrdm.

 **No sé cómo lo tendré mañana para actualizar, si encuentro algún hueco el finde lo haré, pero si no el lunes estoy sin falta.**

 **Un beso enorme!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, al final tengo un huequecito para actualizar, pero por poco jaja.**

 **Quería dar las gracias a las que pensáis que la historia está bien como esta. Creo que lo que sentía que le faltaba es quizá que al principio hay muchas conversaciones sin sentido con otros chicos, y puede que pensara que igual os iba a aburrir, o como dijo Lorena, que es hora de que las conversaciones entre ellos comiencen a ser más profundas, pero creo que no las hago más profundas porque según yo, Draco no quiere profundizar y dar pie a que ella deje de hablarle, ya que profundizar seria contarle su vida de "mierda" jaja.**

 **Bueno, no se… le doy demasiadas vueltas, os dejo leer:**

Draco se cuestionaba muchas cosas sobre sí mismo mientras salía de la tienda muggle donde había comprado un disfraz de época.

Se cuestionaba porque se había comprado la película de "Romeo y Julieta" en ese centro comercial muggle la noche anterior, en el cual la dependienta había fantaseado con un tal Leonardo DiCaprio, al cual desde luego no tenía nada que envidiarle. Se cuestionaba porque la había visto y documentado antes de irse a dormir. También porque iba a ir a una estúpida fiesta solo porque una chica le había dicho que ella también iría, y de la cual no sabía ni siquiera qué tipo de sangre tenia (lo que en su antigua vida habría sido de suma importancia). Pero sobre todo se cuestionaba porque no podía dejar de pensar en alguien a quien no conocía.

Podría ser una chica gordita, fea, demasiado baja, o demasiado alta, pero la cuestión es que no podía lograr que algo de aquello le importara. Y no lo entendía, pues siempre había tenido esas cosas muy en cuenta a la hora de elegir una mujer a la que meter en su cama.

Había mirado la foto del antifaz tantas veces durante esos dos días que sabía que podría reconocerla entre miles de personas si era necesario, y la noche del sábado iba a encontrarla, iba a poder tocarla, quizás… A escuchar su voz… ¿Cómo sería todo aquello?

Por una vez, ese miércoles había salido de su lugar de trabajo durante el almuerzo, se había aparecido cerca de la tienda en la que acababa de comprar su disfraz y lo había dejado en su casa, por lo que cuando llegó al ministerio iba algo atrasado. Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de magos iban atrasados a sus lugares de trabajo tras el almuerzo, pues la gente andaba apresurada a su alrededor.

Se había convertido en un hábito para él buscar entre la gente, particularmente entre las chicas, algo desconocido, que no sabía que era, pero solo pensar que ella podía…

Olvidó lo que estaba pensando cuando algo duro se estrelló contra su pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era una mujer intentó agarrarla, pero la chica ya había caído de culo en medio del vestíbulo del ministerio.

–¿podrías mirar por dónde andas? – la escuchó decir desde el suelo. Se sorprendió al comprobar que se trataba de Hermione Granger.

–no es como si tú estuvieras prestando atención a tu camino, precisamente, Granger – dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

Hermione iba a aceptar esa mano cuando escuchó su apellido y por fin miró la cara del chico. Apartó su mano sin llegar a cogerla al encontrarse con Draco Malfoy.

El rubio se dio cuenta de ello y volvió a guardar su blanca mano en el bolsillo. No debió tendérsela desde un principio.

Hermione se levantó sin ayuda y se quedó frente a él.

–al menos, podrías disculparte ¿no? – dijo ella poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

–no soy el único aquí que ha chocado con alguien ¿no? – le contestó de la misma forma, y comenzó a ver que a su alrededor la gente se paraba a ver que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos y le miraban de forma desagradable, como si el "ex–mortífago" fuera a atacar a la "heroína de guerra" en cualquier momento.

Iba a largarse cuando escuchó:

–tienes razón, iba andando distraída – dijo ella sin darle demasiada importancia mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

–sí, yo tampoco estaba prestando demasiada atención. – accedió el rubio.

Se miraron un segundo más a los ojos antes de continuar cada uno su camino.

Cuando Draco llegó a su departamento, su viejo compañero le tendió unos cuantos botes de pociones.

–acaba tú con estas – le dijo sin más antes de alejarse a su mesa de trabajo.

El rubio suspiró, y pensando en Granger, se dijo que se sentía bien hablar con alguien después de tanto tiempo.

Había algo que echaba mucho de menos, y no era su antigua vida ¿se podía echar en falta algo que nunca habías tenido?

Dejando de pensar en tonterías, se centró en sus pociones.

Esa noche, cuando llegó a su casa, seguía dándole vueltas a esa idea, y ¿con quién tenía más confianza en esos momentos? Atenea.

 _Magogris: ¿crees que puedes echar en falta algo que nunca has tenido?_

Sabía que a esas horas Atenea solía contestarle de inmediato, y no se equivocó.

 _Atenea: podría decirse que anhelas tener algo. Creo que ambos sentimientos son parecidos._

 _Magogris: sí, creo que es más bien un anhelo. ¿No sientes que le falta algo a tu vida?_

 _Atenea: pareces preocupado._

Hermione observó la pantalla de su móvil. Las líneas de magogris la preocupaban, parecía sentirse muy solo.

El sonido de otra conversación la distrajo un momento. Era medimago29. Hacía varios días que no habían vuelto a hablar. Con curiosidad abrió la conversación.

 _Medimago29: ¿asisitirás al evento?_

 _Atenea: si, iré._

 _Medimago29: genial, tengo ya varios compromisos esa noche, pero podría hacerte un hueco sobre… las 00:30 ¿Qué te parece? Aunque no puedo darte más de quince minutos…_

Hermione soltó una carcajada. En otro momento se habría enojado por la prepotencia del chico, pero ahora solo le hacía gracia.

 _Atenea: veras, yo también tengo una agenda bastante apretada esa noche, así que puedes regalarle mis quince minutos a otra._

 _Medimago29: ¿estas segura?_

 _Atenea: por supuesto, es más, creo que no somos muy compatibles y también voy a necesitar tu hueco en mi móvil._

Mintió. Sabía que estaba siendo una borde, pero no soportaba a los chicos que pensaban que las mujeres debían hacer cola para conocerles.

Sin pensarlo demasiado eliminó el contacto medimago29.

En su lista, solo habían dos contactos: lobo_solitario, que se habían ignorado mutuamente, y magogris. Hacía tiempo que debería haber ido al ministerio a repasar nuevas carpetas y buscar más candidatos, pero no le apetecía hacerlo.

Abrió a magogris, que había contestado.

 _Magogris: no te preocupes, no es nada. ¿Estas nerviosa por el sábado?_

 _Atenea: la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa… encontrarse con un montón de desconocidos, que seguirán siendo desconocidos al final de la noche. Es algo extraño._

 _Magogris: sí que lo es. Todos seguirás siendo desconocidos, excepto nosotros._

 _Atenea: nos conoceremos, pero seguiremos siendo unos desconocidos. Es un poco raro._

 _Magogris: jajaja estoy empezando a querer que llegue el día para conocer a Atenea, aunque acabe la noche sin saber quién se esconde detrás de ese alias y esa máscara._

 _Atenea: ¿has quedado con muchas chicas esa noche?_

Quiso saber Hermione. Visto lo visto con medimago29, mas valía asegurarse.

 _Magogris: ya quedé contigo ¿Qué te hace pensar que también quedé con otras?_

 _Atenea: bueno, hace unos minutos alguien pretendía regalarme quince minutos de su noche, y al parecer debía estarle agradecida jaja_

 _Magogris: creo que el viernes tendré que coger tu móvil y borrar a unos cuantos capullos de tu lista._

Mierda. Ahí estaba el viejo Draco, diciendo palabrotas. Decidió seguir escribiendo y rezar para que pasara por alto su vocabulario y su repentino ataque de celos.

 _Magogris: esta mañana una chica me dijo que si era guapo me invitaría a su casa esa noche jaja._

 _Atenea: vaya…¿y que le contestaste?_

 _Magogris: que ya tenía la noche ocupada._

 _Atenea: no quiero ser un estorbo, si quieres anular la cita…_

 _Magogris: puede que en otro tiempo hubiera aceptado la proposición de esa chica sin pensarlo pero… quiero pasar la noche contigo._

 _Atenea: osea, que eres un chico malo reinsertado jaja._

 _Magogris: si te he de ser sincero, esa es la pura verdad. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera te convenga._

Hermione frunció el ceño. La conversación estaba empezando a llevar unos rumbos extraños ¿con que clase de persona había quedado en verse el sábado?

 _Atenea: bien, dejemos que eso lo decida yo ¿vale?_

 _Magogris: vale._

El temido sábado llegó, y allí estaba Hermione, dejando que Ginny le hiciera un recogido mientras Harry y Ron la miraban con preocupación desde el sofá de su casa.

–Hermione ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? No tienes que ir solo porque Ginny te lo diga – le dijo Harry.

–ni siquiera debiste apuntarte solo porque Ginny te lo dijera – añadió Ron.

–oye ¿Qué os hace pensar que yo la obligué a todo esto? – se quejó la aludida.

Su marido y su hermano la miraron con ojos de: es obvio.

–chicos, sé que no es propio de mí, pero he conocido a alguien interesante, y… es hora de que haga este tipo de cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias ¿no?

–pero son desconocidos ¿sabes que todavía queda algún mortífago por ahí? Y también están los locos, los borrachos, los violadores, los viejos verdes… – enumeró Ron.

–bueno, creo que seré capaz de arreglármelas si me encuentro con un viejo verde ¿no es hora de que ya dejéis de cuidarme tanto?

Harry se levantó, cogió el bolso de su mujer y rebuscó un poco en él, sacó un pequeño bote de spray y se lo tendió a Hermione.

–toma, llévate el spray de pimienta de Ginny.

–¿Por qué llevas un spray de pimienta en el bolso? – le interrogó su hermano.

–estoy muy buena – dijo Ginny como toda explicación poniendo las ultimas horquillas en el recogido de su amiga.

–claro, si alguien me ataca, será mucho más efectivo dejarle ciego con esto antes que sacar mi varita y aturdirlo… – se quejó la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.

Le gustaba que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella, pero a veces eran demasiado protectores.

–¿quieres que vayamos? Nos mezclaremos entre la multitud y te vigilaremos. – se aventuró Ron.

–bien, u os calláis u os mando de una patada por polvos flu hasta la madriguera donde hoy mamá está haciendo limpieza general. – les amenazó Ginny, haciéndolos callar al instante. – bien, ponte la máscara y dime que te parece. – dijo tendiéndole esta última y sujetando un espejo frente a ella.

–es perfecto Ginny. Gracias – se asombró la castaña mirando su reflejo – ¿me reconocéis? – preguntó a sus dos amigos.

–Hermione, te reconocería aunque te tomaras poción multijugos y te convirtieras en gato… – rió Ron con ganas. La chica le lanzó un peine que el pelirrojo esquivó con facilidad. – pero no creo que nadie más pueda reconocerte – añadió.

Hermione le sonrió. Que fácil habría sido con Ron, pero del corazón no manda nadie…

Se puso el vestido blanco, que eligió basándose en la Julieta de la película de 1996 y se despidió de sus amigos.

Iba a conocer a magogris.

* * *

 **Aunque sea poco, algo han profundizado ¿no? Jaja. Por lo menos Draco él ha llegado a advertir que lo más seguro es que no le convenga, y ella ha decidido conocerlo igual por su cuenta y riesgo.**

 **Y en el próximo capítulo, veremos cómo les va la noche a estos dos. Se han encontrado en el vestíbulo. Bueno, se han chocado. Anda que para una vez que sale en el almuerzo, la que lía… ¿serán suficientes ese par de frases para reconocer su voz en la fiesta? También hay que pensar que para nada imaginan que el uno está hablando con la otra, y eso hace mucho…**

 **Esta vez, creo que ya sí que me despido hasta el lunes.**

 **Mil gracias a:**

Lorena, Celevhr, sonrais777, Parejachyca, Mia Flores, ivicab93, artemisa2013, Yazmin932, Samanta-malfoy, Rebe Marauder, Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black, Kattypocket, arovgo, princessarah4, Gemmeta14, rochylrdm, Annykzhenn, Doristarazona, dianetonks.

 **Un besoo**

 **p.d.: ¿sabéis que ayer probé la cerveza de mantequilla? esta buenísima! jaja bueno, en realidad demasiado dulce, pero solo porque viene de este maravilloso mundo, vale la pena ¿alguien la ha probado? la venden en taste os américa.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, como hay futbol y he sido desterrada del salón, pues he decidido actualizar hoy y no esperar al lunes. Supongo que no os importa jajaja.**

 **Antes de que leáis, quiero decir que las máscaras que yo me he imaginado que llevan son de esas que cubren desde la frente y sobre la nariz, dejando ver solo la parte de debajo de la nariz para respirar, los labios y la barbilla. Por lo que cubren gran parte de la cara.**

 **Ahora sí, a leer.**

Bien, ya estaba en la fiesta. Miraba a su alrededor a través de su máscara y se sentía protegida. La gente hacia pequeños grupos, se acercaban unos a otros entablando conversación, algunos parecían haber quedado como ella y se encontraba con otras personas. Y otros simplemente estaban solos.

Ella estaba sola, de pie, junto a la barra de bebidas donde había pedido una cerveza de mantequilla. Parecía menos humillante permanecer de pie sola si estabas en una barra y con un vaso en la mano.

–hola – escuchó tras ella, volteando, con el corazón a mil, para encontrarse a un pequeño hombrecito con traje, algo entrado en carnes y un simple antifaz negro. Sintió la desilusión recorrerla, pero si realmente era el chico que había conocido, iba a darle una oportunidad. – me llamo aguila33 ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hermione suspiró aliviada, y el hombrecito le miró extraño. Estaba feo, pero se alegró de que no fuera magogris.

–disculpa aguila33, la verdad es que he quedado con alguien…

–ha quedado conmigo.

Junto a ella apareció un hombre alto con un disfraz de maya, parecido a un caballero de época. Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo, él pelo rubio se adivinaba tras el antifaz, a través del cual unos preciosos ojos claros la miraban fijamente.

–¿magogris? – se atrevió a preguntar.

–Atenea – confirmó el chico.

Tenía una voz profunda que la cautivaba. Desvió la mirada avergonzada, sin saber que decir, en busca de aguila33, pero allí ya no había nadie. Al parecer había decidido que no podía competir con ese chico e iba en busca de otra presa.

–al parecer tenía altas expectativas, porque estas preciosa – dijo magogris, haciendo que ella le mirara de nuevo.

–gracias… – dijo, y no sabía que más añadir. Con lo fácil que era desde el móvil. – ¿quieres tomar algo? – le preguntó apresuradamente.

–lo mismo que tu – aceptó el chico, y Hermione pidió otra cerveza de mantequilla al camarero.

–bueno… – comenzó el chico – ¿quieres que nos sentemos? – preguntó recibiendo su cerveza.

El salón alquilado para el evento estaba lleno de mesas, algunas para varios ocupantes, pero otras dispuestas solo para dos. En ellas les servirían la cena.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos el uno frente al otro y Draco la observó largamente. Le encantaba lo que veía, y le gustaba que se mostrara algo cohibida. Ya no buscaba la típica chica lanzada, que igual que se lanza contigo se lanza con media comunidad masculina. Necesitaba a alguien que aun conociendo su situación se quedara a su lado.

Tenía la necesidad urgente de tocarla y confirmar que el tacto de su piel era tan suave como parecía. No era de pensar demasiado las cosas. Nunca lo había sido, así que cogió una de sus manos.

–por fin puedo ver estas manos en la realidad.

A la castaña la recorrió un escalofrió demasiado placentero cuando sintió el contacto de las manos de magogris.

–si, por fin estamos uno frente al otro. –ella le sonrió – y ahora no tengo ni idea de que decir – confesó.

–las cosas irán surgiendo durante la noche, no te preocupes – dijo soltándola para no incomodarla demasiado.

La castaña pudo observar el esbozo de una ligera sonrisa. No parecía un hombre que sonriera abiertamente. Parecía serio, pero atrevido y con carácter. Se estrujó los sesos pensando algo que decir, no quería parecer una sosa delante de él, pues ya no solo le gustaba como era de personalidad, también tenía un físico de infarto. ¿Tendría un rostro a juego con ese cuerpo?

–sé que no está bien decirlo, pero… cuando ese hombrecito me saludo y pensé por un instante que serias tú, me desilusioné bastante – sonrió ella.

–¿enserio pensaste que estas manos corresponderían a ese pequeño hombrecito? – dijo él divertido mostrando sus cuidadas manos.

–la verdad, apenas me dio tiempo a pensar demasiado. – dijo ella girando una copa vacía sobre la mesa.

–¿y yo? ¿también te he desilusionado?

–para nada. Eres más de lo que podía haber imaginado. – mierda. Quizá eso no lo debería haber dicho, no quería que él pensara que la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Lo observó sonreír de nuevo, pero la voz de la organizadora del evento la salvó de su pequeña metedura de pata.

–si son tan amables de ir ocupando las mesas, la cena se va a servir enseguida. – dijo la mujer, que guiaba a unos cuantos descarriados.

Hablaron un poco de sus gustos en la comida mientras leían la carta y les servían el primer plato, y ambos comenzaron a sentirse más cómodos. La conversación fluía sin problema.

–creo que me suena mucho tu voz, Atenea – le dijo el chico mientras cortaba su filete.

–la cuestión es que a mí también me suena mucho la tuya – reconoció ella picando una patata asada – me moriría de vergüenza si fueras alguien con quien trabajo a diario – rió ella divertida.

Él también sonrió, pero algo sombríamente.

–no creo que sea el caso. Me decanto más por el colegio, quizás…

Draco sabía perfectamente que a no ser que esa hermosa chica fuera su viejo compañero disfrazado, su voz no podía sonarle del trabajo.

–es bastante probable. Si tenemos la misma edad y coincidimos en Hogwarts, hemos compartido clase seguro. Puede que quizás incluso casa.

Draco optó por cambiar rápidamente de tema. Si le preguntaba de qué casa era y él le contestaba que había estado en Slytherin… en fin, casi todos los Slytherin se unieron a Voldemort.

–lo descubriremos cuando decidamos dar a conocer nuestros rostros. Pero esa es una importante decisión.

–así es. Esto es como una prueba entre nosotros. Quien sabe, puede que la próxima vez que nos veamos, ya no seamos Atenea y Magogris, sino alguien con nombre y apellidos – dijo Hermione.

El camarero se acercó, les retiró los platos y les puso el segundo que habían pedido.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir, y al final acabaron hablando de los profesores del colegio y de sus asignaturas favoritas.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban acabando el postre y la organizadora anunciaba a la orquesta que daría paso al baile.

Pocas fueron las parejas que se animaron a salir a bailar las primeras, pero el resto se animaron conforme la música también se animaba.

–no se me dan muy bien estas cosas – confesó la castaña – es una de las razones por las que no quería venir.

–¿Cuál fue entonces la razón? – le preguntó magogris. Y se podía ver su sonrisa traviesa en la parte del rostro que se le veía.

Claro, ahora era cuando le decía que había venido por él, que era justo lo que el rubio estaba esperando escuchar, pero no iba a darle el gusto. Puede que no fuera una experta, pero había leído muchas novelas y sabía que no debía poner las cosas fáciles de buenas a primeras.

–yo vine por ti – reconoció el chico mirándola fijamente y atrapándola en su mirada ¿tenía los ojos grises? Era un color extraño y hermoso.

Draco se había dado cuenta de la duda, y vio su mente trabajar como un libro abierto. Ella no le quería poner las cosas fáciles, y le gustaba. Pero él había decidido ir a por todas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a esconderse del mundo tras una pantalla? ¿Y si ella era el billete de vuelta a la vida social? ¿el tren que le alejaría de su soledad? No iba a perderlo.

–yo… vine por…

–no es necesario que contestes, Atenea – le interrumpió – no debí haberlo preguntado, te he incomodado.

Hermione le sonrió cálidamente. ¿Por qué le ponía las cosas tan fáciles? ¿Era alguna especie de truco para ligar? Si lo era estaba funcionando a la perfección, porque estaba empezando a sentir una extraña necesidad de abalanzarse sobre él, quitarle la máscara y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

¿Pero qué? Hermione… concéntrate. Estas pensando cosas de obsesa sexual. Lo primero es apartar la mirada de sus preciosos ojos grises, porque deben de tener algún tipo de hechizo que no te dejan pensar con claridad. O el vino de la cena se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

Llevaba como un minuto entero mirándole y sin decir una palabra. Estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida y el chico frente a ella empezaba a mirarla con preocupación.

–¡perdona! – dijo con la voz algo chillona apartando la mirada – disculpa, creo que se me ha ido el santo al cielo por un momento. No estoy acostumbrada a beber demasiado. – se inventó.

él la miró de forma cálida con un asomo de sonrisa.

–no te preocupes – y le quitó importancia con un gesto. – ¿te gustaría bailar? Es una balada, quizá con eso podamos defendernos, ya que yo tampoco soy un gran bailarín…

Mentía. En lo que ha bailes de salón se trataba era todo un experto. Fue parte de su educación, y los bailes y fiestas parte de su vida, cuando aún tenía una vida y un círculo social de sangre limpias que se creían reyes.

–sí, vale – aceptó ella envalentonada con la idea de poder tocarle y estar algo más cerca de él.

Draco le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa que ya prácticamente era incapaz de sacar de su rostro. Se dejó conducir hasta el centro de la pista y dejó que él dejara la mano que le había cogido sobre su hombro derecho, mientras él la posaba con delicadeza en la curvatura de su espalda. Entrecruzaron sus manos libres y se miraron a los ojos.

Draco se perdió en los ojos marrones de la chica: grandes, expresivos, llenos de vida y que parecían temblar con un brillo especial cuando él la miraba ¿Por qué sonreía de esa forma tan adorable? ¿Por qué bajo su máscara se adivinaban sus pómulos coloreados? ¿Era por su cercanía? Ojala…

Necesitaba tenerla más cerca, así que colocó la otra mano de ella en su hombro libre y vio como ella juntaba sus manos tras su cuello con un suspiro, y abrió ligeramente los labios, como sorprendida de su propia osadía. Él le sonrió alentándola mientras con sus manos rodeaba su cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo. Sintió los dedos de ella acariciando el pelo de su nuca, al tiempo que apartaba la mirada totalmente colorada, y él sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna de arriba abajo.

Por Merlín, lo quería todo de ella y solo le bastaba ese baile para estar seguro de que quería tenerla así de cerca para siempre.

Era una locura, no sabía mucho de ella, no sabía cómo era su rostro, que tipo de vida llevaba… sabia algunas cosas pero… ¿de verdad las suficientes para desearla en su vida para siempre?

Se maldijo cuando los últimos acordes de la canción sonaron, pero la mantuvo como estaba, esperando que comenzara una nueva canción y rezando porque fuera del mismo tono lento y pausado que les había regalado ese momento mágico. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte…

–¿Cómo lo estáis pasando? – gritó la organizadora del evento desde el escenario. Y Draco no tuvo más remedio que dejar que Atenea se escapara de sus brazos.

Un grito de júbilo por parte de los presentes indicó a la mujer que lo estaban pasando bien. Ambos prestaron atención al escenario, pero Hermione se derritió al sentir que magogris no había retirado la mano de su espalda, acompañándola suavemente.

-pues ahora vamos a pasarlo mejor – aseguró la mujer a los presentes – hemos creado un pequeño juego en los que todos debéis participar – dijo – sí, vosotros, los que estáis allí sentados también, acercaos vamos – les pidió animada.

Magogris y Atenea se miraron desconcertados. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido a la vivaracha mujer?

–el siguiente baile – continuó – ¡será con pareja sorpresa! – un murmullo se extendió por el salón y se hizo más fuerte cuando en el pecho de todos los presentes se iluminó un número.

Draco vio como en el pecho de Atenea aparecía el 88, y en el suyo propio el 42.

–¿Qué estáis esperando? Buscad a vuestra pareja y dejad que el destino se ocupe del resto. – sonrió la organizadora bajando del escenario.

En el salón se formó un gran barullo mientras los presentes buscaban a sus respectivas parejas, pero magogris y Atenea seguían sin moverse y Hermione pudo sentir la tensión del chico en la mano que seguía en su espalda.

Vio a un chico alto y delgado dirigirse hacia ellos, llevaba el 88 en su pecho y parecía haberla encontrado, pero en lo único que podía pensar Hermione en ese momento era en que magogris iba a agarrar a otra chica de la forma tan deliciosa con la que la había tenido a ella entre sus brazos hace escasos segundos. ¿Podía estar celosa? Imposible ¿verdad?

–ni de coña – escuchó decir a magogris cuando el chico con el 88 estaba a un metro escaso de ellos.

La cogió de la mano y corrió con ella a través del gentío hacia una de las puertas que daban a unos grandes jardines. Lo último que Hermione vio, fue al 88 alargar la mano hacia ella y quedarse con la boca abierta.

Después solo pudo soltar una carcajada y seguir a magogris a través del salón y de la gente. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan viva.

* * *

 **¿Qué os parece? De momento no se han reconocido, pero sus voces les suenan, aun así, no saben identificar de qué. Y Draco ni muerto va a dejar a su chica bailando con otro tío, por lo visto, así que ha preferido salir de allí corriendo con ella. Y Hermione… no parecía desacorde con la idea de correr tras él.**

 **Y la noche todavía no ha acabado. ¿Qué pasara? ¿El 88 reclamará a su pareja y se armará la de dios? ¿Lograran escapar? ¿Esconderse? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sé que la conversación entre ellos estaba costando al principio, pero creo que es normal cuando tienes una cita a ciegas. Conforme seguía pasando la noche, se estaban sintiendo más a gusto, sobre todo después de bailar.**

 **Y ahora me voy a seguir escribiendo, que ya no me queda mucho, a ver si la acabo.**

 **Muchas gracias a:**

sailor mercuri o neptune, sonrais777, Alannisse, Parejachyca, Florr Nott, Lorena, Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black, arovgo, Vigrid, artemisa2013, Celevhr, ivicab93, Esmeralda Malfoy, Rebe Marauder, Annykzhenn, Amelie Polain, Doristarazona.

 **Un beso!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Por cierto, soy una chica jaja, que he visto que había dudas, y es normal, por el Nick, así que os diré que elegí Edrielle porque es la diosa del viento y la imaginación. Es uno de los nombres de la diosa de los mil nombres, la que trae la inspiración. Así que por eso la elegí, porque seguramente ella es la que me ayuda a escribir XD.**

 **Dicho esto, abrid vuestra mente, porque aquí va a pasar de todo. A leer!**

Draco no podía permitir que Atenea bailara con el imbécil ese después de haberla tenido en sus brazos de esa forma, y desde luego que él no quería bailar nunca más con otra que no fuera ella. Así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba: no pensar.

Cuando vio al 88 acercarse no pensó antes de coger de la mano a la chica y arrastrarla con él donde quiera que fuera, con tal de mantenerlos alejados.

Al tiempo que los rostros difuminados pasaban a su alrededor mientras él se dirigía a la única puerta abierta que localizaba, se dio cuenta de que quizá Atenea no quería ser arrastrada de esa forma con él, y que quizá ella sí que quería bailar con otro tipo, o le parecía una gran tontería propia de un niño lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero cuando se volteó a mirarla, la encontró riendo. Parecía estar divirtiendose. Parecía feliz. Y eso lo animó al tiempo que cruzaba unos ventanales y salía a un jardín con numerosas plantas y árboles muy bien cuidados.

Aminoró el paso y Atenea se colocó a su lado, mientras ambos seguían andando todavía a buen ritmo, se miraron y se rieron de la situación. No les dio tiempo a decir nada más.

–ochenta y ocho – escucharon llamar.

Ambos se giraron, y estaban lo bastante ocultos para no ver a nadie. Draco posó dos dedos en los labios de ella pidiéndole silencio, y con cautela la condujo tras unos setos, mientras otra voz se unía a la anterior. Era la organizadora.

–se requiere la presencia del número 88 y el número 42 en el salón de baile. Se está llevando a cabo una actividad y sus parejas les están esperando – anunció al tiempo que el rubio se dejaba caer tras el seto arrastrando a la chica con él.

Hermione todavía sonreía con gracia ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Su sonrisa cambió a un gesto de sorpresa cuando Magogris la arrastró tras el seto, haciéndola agachar con él, al tiempo que la colocaba entre sus piernas, de espaldas a él y la envolvía por la cintura, pegándola a su pecho.

Sintió el calor de todo su cuerpo subiendo a sus mejillas al notar la malla del disfraz de él a su espalda y su brazo en la cintura, apretándola hasta que sintió como la mejilla de él acariciaba su cabeza, distraídamente. Estaban muy muy cerca, y por él amor a Merlín, quería estar más cerca.

Se atrevió a girar su cabeza un poco hacia arriba para mirarle. Magogris todavía tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro, y estaba estirando el cuello con precaución para ver si alguien se acercaba.

Les habían llamado un par de veces más, pero parecía que los habían dado por ausentes y se habían cansado.

–un momento – dijo el chico soltándola para cerciorarse de que no había nadie, incorporándose un poco más y sacando la cabeza. – bien, estamos salvados – dijo, sentándose a su lado y riendo.

Hermione no había podido dejar de mirarle, sentada en el césped, con las piernas a un lado, y el vestido bailando a su alrededor.

Cuando Draco se incorporó a su lado y volvió a mirarla, aun siendo de noche y solo iluminados por algunas farolas de jardín, podía ver sus ojos brillantes puestos en los suyos, un precioso rubor en la parte de sus mejillas que la máscara no ocultaba, una expresión de desconcierto, pero supo que ya no había vuelta atrás cuando vio sus deliciosos labios entreabiertos llamándole.

Alargó la mano y sus dedos alcanzaron su mejilla, acariciándola, al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella, inclinándose. Bajó la mano por su cuello hasta posarla en su nuca para poder acercarla, pero antes, dejo de observar sus labios y la miró a los ojos pidiendo un permiso mudo.

Sus ojos, dentro de las aberturas de la máscara, solo decían una cosa: permiso concedido.

Se acercó lentamente, disfrutando de como el espacio entre los dos se iba reduciendo hasta rozar su nariz, y por fin alcanzar sus labios, que lo recibieron con una presión deliciosa. Posó su otra mano en la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y eso pareció envalentonarla a ella, que lo rodeó alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose con fuerza cuando él profundizo el beso, queriendo probar cada rincón que le ofrecía su boca.

Hermione sentía su corazón latir desbocado y su estómago amenazaba con dar volteretas dentro de ella. Los labios de él se movían sobre ella con maestría, una de sus manos bailaba entre su nuca y su mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza, mientras la otra mano la presionaba contra él, quizá demasiado fuerte, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo.

Se sintió ligeramente mareada cuando él comenzó a dejar de ejercer presión y fue entonces cuando descubrió que necesitaba respirar para vivir, aunque también descubrió que prefería morir por falta de aire antes que dejar que sus labios dejaran de sentir esa delicia.

Igual de despacio que se había acercado, Magogris liberó sus labios y ambos abrieron los ojos pesadamente, mirándose a través de la apertura de sus máscaras y no muy dispuestos a alejarse el uno del otro.

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, desviando la mirada y desordenando su pelo. Fue entonces cuando Hermione comenzó a sentirse totalmente avergonzada ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué no seguían haciéndolo?

–vaya… – dijo él. Su voz sonaba algo más ronca que antes. Volvió a mirarla. Ella estaba sonriendo de forma tímida, mirando su regazo, en el que jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

–sí, vaya… – murmuró ella, levantando la vista a su encuentro.

No necesitaron más que esa mirada entre los dos para que sus manos volvieran a alcanzarse el uno al otro, lo mismo que sus labios, que parecían necesitarse como si de algún tipo de droga se tratara.

Hermione no se reconocía a sí misma. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba prácticamente sobre el regazo de él y sus manos eran incapaces de dejar de probar la suavidad de su pelo rubio y liso.

Volvieron a separar sus labios, respirando entrecortadamente, y con sus frentes todavía apoyadas la una sobre la otra.

–esto no me había pasado nunca… – reconoció Hermione, y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo a escasos centímetros.

Como respuesta, el volvió a acercarse a sus labios, regalándole un suave beso de apenas unos segundos, acariciando su rostro con ambas manos.

–entonces ¿no estas enfadada porque te haya sacado de esa forma del salón? – pregunto él, sin hacer nada por alejarse de ella. Sus alientos se entremezclaban mientras hablaban. Él no podía quitar las manos de sobre ella, y ella se agarraba a su malla con fuerza.

Hermione sonrió, y él se contagió de su sonrisa.

–¿bromeas? Ha sido lo mejor de la noche – reconoció ella sin dejar de sonreír. Era tan placentero sentir sus manos acariciando su mejilla, su barbilla, su cuello…

–¿quieres volver? – le susurró él, rozando sus labios al hablar.

Hermione sabía que debía volver a dentro si no quería acabar tirada en el césped, con él encima de ella, besándose apasionadamente y rodando ladera abajo.

–deberíamos – dijo al tiempo que se atrevía a besarle con delicadeza. Y de pronto él la tenía atrapada de nuevo entre sus brazos y su lengua la exploraba, haciendo cosquillas en sus labios que se extendían por el resto de su cuerpo.

Esta vez cuando se separó, el chico se incorporó, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se miraron y Hermione soltó una carcajada al tiempo que intentaba arreglar el pelo de él. Al parecer sus manos y ese pelo endiabladamente plateado se lo habían pasado muy bien.

Se rieron juntos mientras intentaban adecentarse para que no pareciera que acababan de echar un polvo tras un árbol y volvieron al salón, donde al parecer el absurdo juego había terminado y la mitad de la gente había desaparecido.

Cuando Hermione consultó su reloj se dio cuenta de que llevaban casi una hora fuera. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose, por el amor a Merlín?

Cuando llegó a su casa esa noche, nada más entrar por la puerta, Hermione miró su móvil con nostalgia. Entonces sonó.

 _Magogris: ya te echo de menos._

 _Atenea: ha sido una noche maravillosa._

 _Magogris: no debí haber dejado que te fueras todavía._

 _Atenea: teníamos que ir a dormir ¿no?_

Caminó hasta su habitación sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Estaba agotada, necesitaba ponerse cómoda y tumbarse. Sobre todo, quitarse la máscara.

 _Magogris: tus labios son mucho más divertidos que mi cama._

Vale, estaba a punto de ponerse a dar saltos y a bailar de emoción, pero era una adulta ¿no? No podía hacer la danza de la loca enamorada así como así, tenía 25 años.

 _Atenea: ahora las conversaciones por aquí, me van a saber a poco._

 _Magogris: no creo que podamos alargar mucho más esto. Quizá haya llegado el momento de conocernos de verdad, pronto._

 _Atenea: creo que si… qué sentido tiene retrasar esto más tiempo._

 _Magogris: te aseguro que esta noche voy a soñar contigo, Atenea._

 _Atenea: y yo contigo, Magogris. Buenas noches._

 _Magogris. Buenas noches._

* * *

 **Seguramente no os esperabais esto de Hermione, ya que era la primera cita y tal y tal, pero realmente, llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose, y todo lo que sentían a través de sus móviles, se ha magnificado al tenerse delante, y se han dejado llevar, y lo han disfrutado, que es lo importante.**

 **Ahora quieren más, después de esta noche, saben que ya no pueden retrasar lo inevitable y quieren conocerse.**

 **Ya veremos qué pasa cuando se den cuenta de quienes son. Quizá después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos ya no les importe, o quizá sí… quien sabe… (yo lo sé jajaja)**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias a:**

artemisa2013, Vigrid, Celevhr, Lorena, Esmeralda Malfoy, arovgo, sailor mercuri o neptune, Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black, Raven1189, Florr Nott, , Lady Sunny, Amelie Polain, Samanta-malfoy, Doristarazona, dianetonks, Annykzhenn.

 **Besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

–vale, repíteme esa parte de la noche en la que te has estado dando el lote con un tío al que ni siquiera le has visto la cara – le pidió Ginny por tercera vez – o mejor, te hare una pregunta de prueba, porque tú no eres mi amiga Hermione.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la mejilla emocianada. Estaban en su piso y le acababa de contar a su amiga la velada anterior.

–fue todo tan mágico. Y me hacía sentirme tan cómoda con él… – fantaseó – quiere que nos conozcamos de verdad.

–de verdad Hermione, no sabes cuánto me alegro – le dijo abrazándola. Un pitidito les interrumpió. – debe de ser tu enamorado.

Hermione le dio con el hombro sonriente y alcanzó el móvil.

–me propone que nos veamos el fin de semana que viene – le comunicó – ¡dios mío! Una semana. Me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa. ¿y si no le gusto?

–¿quieres decir que no le va a gustar esta zona de tu cara? – dijo la pelirroja señalando los lugares donde debería estar la máscara – si… es bastante probable… – ironizó.

Hermione le dio un golpecito juguetón justo cuando Harry y Ron entraban por la chimenea.

–aquí están las pizzas – anunció Harry – y como supongo que ya le debes haber contado los detalles jugosos de tu noche a Ginny, no preguntaremos más.

–¿Qué quieres preguntar? – le dijo Ron sentándose entre las dos chicas, empujándolas en el proceso – solo tienes que verle la cara y esa sonrisa de tonta que tiene – bromeó llevándose un buen golpe de su amiga.

Durante la semana, Hermione se ponía de los nervios cada vez que entraba o salía de trabajar. No quería mirar a su alrededor, y no solo por miedo a reconocer a alguien que pudiera ser magogris, si no más por miedo a que él puediera reconocerla a ella.

Y por si fuera poco, magogris bromeaba con ella, diciéndole que la había visto.

 _Magogris: ¿no te has dado cuenta? He estado caminando junto a ti hasta la fuente._

 _Atenea: Já, ¿y cómo sabias que era yo?_

 _Magogris: Vaya, pensé que sabias que era yo cuando te cogí y te besé, y toda esa gente se nos quedó mirando. Entonces… no me digas que no eras tú…_

 _Atenea: ¿perdona? ¿Qué has hecho que?_

 _Magogris: jajajajajajajajajaja_

 _Atenea: ¿me estas tomando el pelo, no? Muy bonito…_

 _Magogris: jajaja ¿no te habrás puesto celosa, no? Si hubiera besado a otra me habría dado cuenta al instante de que no eras tú._

 _Atenea: ¿ah, sí? Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo._

 _Magogris: ¿crees que puedo olvidar la forma en que besas? Es especial, diferente a cualquier otra._

 _Atenea: si ahora mismo entrara mi secretario, se preguntaría porque estoy tan roja y sonriéndole a un pequeño aparato, así que cállate ya._

 _Atenea: deberíamos estar trabajando._

 _Magogris: no puedo trabajar, tu recuerdo no me deja concentrarme._

 _Atenea: jajaja. Hasta luego, magogris._

 _Magogris: hablamos más tarde, Atenea._

Hermione sonrió una última vez a su móvil e intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, recriminándose el no poder dejar de pensar en la noche del sábado.

Aunque a duras penas, ya había llegado el viernes. Era por la tarde y Hermione estaba, como no, pegada a su móvil.

 _Magogris: ¿estas segura de que quieres que nos veamos mañana?_

Conforme se acercaba el sábado, Draco se ponía más nervioso. Sabía que él quería conocerla, pero… ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ella si lo reconocía? Si tenía suerte, no sabría mucho de su paso por la guerra, pero eso sería tener demasiada suerte.

Se había abierto con ella como con nadie. Por una vez lo había puesto todo de sí mismo. Si eso no era suficiente, ya nada lo seria. Solo ella tenía el poder de aceptarlo o dejarse llevar por lo mismo que el resto de la gente.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido de la contestación.

 _Atenea: yo quiero conocerte, pero solo si tú estás listo_

 _Magogris: decías en serio lo de que no necesitabas que no fuera un chico sin defectos ni pasado ¿verdad?_

 _Atenea: aparte de que todos tenemos defectos y pasado… y aunque me digas que fuiste un chico malo y que no me convienes._

 _Atenea: ¿crees que puedo resistirme a conocerte después de lo de la otra noche?_

 _Magogris: yo desde luego no puedo resistirme. ¿Cómo nos reconoceremos, atenea?_

Hermione lo pensó un momento, y su mente viajó, como siempre, a sus queridos libros.

 _Atenea: ¿todavía guardas tus libros de Hogwarts?_

 _Magogris: creo que están en algún baúl ¿Por qué?_

 _Atenea: ¿Qué te parece si llevamos el libro de nuestra asignatura favorita para reconocernos? El mío será encantamientos._

 _Magogris: me parece buena idea, entonces yo llevaré pociones. ¿Nos vemos a las 20:00 en "encantamiento en el tiempo"?_

Hermione recordó el pequeño café-restaurante al que fue una vez con Ginny y Luna. Había elegido un bonito lugar.

 _Atenea: bien, allí estaré, si los nervios no me matan antes._

Aseguró, haciendo reír a su compañero de WhatsApp.

Y siguieron hablando el resto de la tarde, mientras se hacían la cena, comentando lo que iba a cenar, el momento en que se sentaron a la mesa, juntos en el móvil, pero separados en la vida, aunque quizá fuera por poco tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione mandó una lechuza de urgencia a Ginny, que apareció por su chimenea en pocos minutos.

–¿Dónde está el incendio? – le preguntó divertida al ver el estado de su amiga.

–primero, no tengo nada, absolutamente nada que ponerme – dijo señalando el armario en el que apenas colgaban dos camisas y unos pantalones. Ginny dirigió la mirada a la enorme montaña de ropa que había sobre la cama de la ex-prefecta de griffindor – y segundo, creo que voy a vomitar.

Ginny se preocupó seriamente. Hermione se acababa de convertir en la adolescente que nunca había sido. Ella no era de las de sacar la ropa del armario y lanzarla por los aires porque no le convencía. Al parecer, este chico le gustaba de verdad, solo había que verla.

–Hermione, necesito que te relajes un poco. Apenas es medio día – le dijo acompañándola a la cocina – si ya estas así, no sobrevivirás hasta las ocho de la tarde.

La dejó en una silla y cogió lo necesario para prepararle una tila.

–pero es que no tengo nada que ponerme. Mi ropa esta anticuada, nada me queda bien. ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?

–si esa es tu preocupación, solo tenemos que salir a comprar algo con lo que te sientas cómoda – Ginny, que estaba de espaldas a su amiga preparando la infusión, se giró a mirarla – Hermione… no es diferente al sábado pasado. Solo piensa que estáis en ese mismo momento, que no ha pasado tiempo desde entonces.

–es que… estoy segura de que va a reconocerme – dijo ella aceptando la taza que le ofrecía su amiga – todo el mundo me conoce por ser la amiga de Harry y por participar en la guerra.

–¿y cuál es el problema? Ayudaste a salvar el mundo mágico – le dijo sentándose en la silla de al lado en la mesa de la cocina – estará encantado de salir con una heroína.

Poco a poco, Hermione se relajó lo suficiente. Incluso encontró entre su ropa un vestido y una chaquetita que le parecieron lo suficientemente buenos para la cita, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya tenía su libro en la mano y estaba parada delante de la puerta de "encantamiento en el tiempo".

Se dijo a si misma que todo iba a estar bien. Que ya habían pasado una noche juntos y que todo fue perfecto, y que la parte superior de un rostro, y un nombre y unos apellidos no cambiaban realmente nada lo que sentía.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando vio a un hombre rubio de pie en la barra, de espaldas a ella, junto a él, descansaba el inconfundible libro de pociones.

Respiró hondo y se acercó con decisión.

–magogris… – le llamó. Cuando el chico se giró, se le cortó la respiración y el libro resbaló de sus dedos hasta el suelo causando un ruido sordo que retumbó en el buen ambiente del local.

La castaña no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Frente a ella, Draco Malfoy le miraba con la misma cara de perplejidad.

–¿tú eres Atenea? – se atrevió a preguntar el rubio, incapaz de pensar en nada. Solo podía ver la cara de horror que le estaba causando su presencia a la chica que tenía delante. Si ella pretendía decir algo, o le estaba faltando la respiración, no lo sabía, pero podía leer claramente en sus ojos. Esos ojos que le miraban tan distinto ahora, distintos al sábado pasado en la fiesta – puedes irte… si es lo que quieres– consiguió decir, intentando salir de su estado de Shock.

La chica no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo por la misma puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

Draco recogió el libro de ella que seguía en el suelo, y abriéndolo por la primera página, leyó claramente: Hermione Granger.

Y sintió la rabia por dentro. ¿Por qué Atenea, entre todas las mujeres, tenía que ser Hermione Granger? La chica a la que había insultado y humillado durante años, la que sabía perfectamente todo sobre su relación con Voldemort. Pero sobre todo… le enrabiaba que ella había mentido, pues al final, como a cualquier otro, sí que le importaba el pasado

¿y donde metía ahora él todo lo que sentía por Atenea?

* * *

 **Pues nada, ya se ha ido todo al traste… ¿era de esperar no? No es solo lo que hizo uniéndose a Voldemort, es que siempre la ha tratado mal…**

 **Y ahora que lo saben todo, y se van a estar viendo, cuando entren o salgan del ministerio… no va a ser bonito para ninguno.**

 **Por cierto… ya sé que no es el mejor lugar para preguntar esto, ni tiene nada que ver con el tema, pero como por aquí pasa tantísima gente… ¿alguien conoce a otro alguien que trabaje en la fe de Valencia –España– en reproducción asistida? Si es así y pudiera contactarme, estaría muy muy agradecida.**

 **Y ahora agradecer sus comentarios a:**

Parejachyca , sonrais777, , MrsDenisse, Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black , KarlaWinx, Kattypocket, Yazmin932, Khaleesi Cor Draco, Samanta-malfoy, JesSwanfoy94, artemisa2013, Alejandra Darcy , sailor mercuri o neptune , LluviaDeOro , Esmeralda Malfoy , Celevhr, Lorena, arovgo, Vigrid, Annykzhenn, DamaNegra90, Gemmeta14, Doristarazona.

 **Muchos besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione lloraba desconsolada sobre su cama, y es que se sentía engañada y humillada. Porque Draco Malfoy no era magogris. Ella conocía muy bien a Draco Malfoy, y también conocía a magogris, y definitivamente no eran la misma persona.

¿Cómo se había dejado engañar de esa manera? ¿Es que de verdad era tan tonta?

Y dolía, dolía mucho que la persona con la que pasó esa noche tan maravillosa, con quien tantas conversaciones había compartido, tanto tiempo pegada al móvil, el chico de quien se había enamorado, fuera en verdad el monstruo que la había maltratado en el colegio y que había luchado junto al mago más horrible de todos los tiempos.

Se abrazó a su almohada, limpiando sus mejillas mojadas con el dorso de la mano. Intentaba tranquilizarse mientras hacía memoria, recordando porque Draco Malfoy fue absuelto y no fue a la cárcel.

Al parecer no cometió ningún crimen, y solo se vio obligado por su familia y por el propio Voldemort a unirse a las filas y tatuarse la marca.

Lo peor de todo, era que él mismo le había advertido varias veces. Le dijo que había sido un chico malo, y que no le convenía, y tonta de ella, había seguido adelante

No sabía exactamente cuándo se quedó dormida, pero cuando el picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana le despertó, seguía sobre la cama sin deshacer y con la misma ropa de la noche anterior.

Abrió a la lechuza y cogió la nota. Sentía los ojos pesados e hinchados, y seguramente su aspecto era horrible. No había olvidado lo que había pasado la noche anterior al entrar al restaurante. Era imposible. No dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

"abre red flu. Ginny" decía la nota.

Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era hablar con nadie, pero si no daba señales de vida pronto, un torbellino pelirrojo acabaría golpeando su puerta, así que se levantó, y abrió la red por chimenea.

De todas formas, iba a acabar contándoselo.

Apenas unos segundos después, una sonriente Ginny se estaba quitando el polvo de sus vaqueros, y Hermione, que se había dejado caer en el sofá del salón, tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo.

–Por Merlín – corrió su amiga hasta ella al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Lo más llamativo eran sus ojos rojos e hinchados – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo? – le interrogó preocupada.

–No… – murmuró ella tragándose la agonía – ni siquiera hubo cita…

–¿no apareció? ¿te dejó plantada? Maldito imbécil…

Hermione intentó sonreír.

–ojalá hubiera sido así. – una lágrima escapó ya de sus ojos. No podía seguir conteniéndolas. Sorbió por la nariz antes de contarle a su amiga – Magogris era Draco Malfoy.

Soltó la bomba y rompió a llorar.

A Ginny le costó unos cuantos minutos asimilar lo que le acababa de decir la castaña.

–el chico con el que has estado hablando todo este tiempo, con el que estuviste el sábado pasado ¿es Draco Malfoy? – quiso asegurarse la más joven de los Weasley.

Hermione solo asintió al tiempo que se abrazaba a Ginny, que le frotó la espalda reconfortándola…

–Hermione… deja de llorar – le pidió – tiene que ser una broma. Seguramente ese canalla se enteró de alguna forma de tu cita y decidió reírse de ti y fastidiarte, como siempre…

–no Ginny… era él. Estaba tan perplejo como yo, y todo cuadra ¿Cómo no me di cuenta en la fiesta? Su pelo, sus ojos claros… – Hermione la miró – pero es que no eran sus ojos. Esa mirada fría y altanera… es que no era él. – se quejó

–bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, y muchos años desde todo aquello, quizás…

–No – le interrumpió la castaña secándose con fuerza los ojos – no se te ocurra decir que él puede haber cambiado. – se incorporó calmándose – Ginny, quiero ducharme… y me gustaría estar sola…

–Claro… – Ginny se levantó. Aun no salía de su asombro – vendré mañana a recogerte para ir al ministerio.

–Ginny – la llamó mientras su amiga entraba en la chimenea – no se lo digas a Harry. Sabes el odio que se tienen, y sería peor. Solo dile que… no salió bien, o algo así…

–está bien. – le aseguró la pelirroja.

Una vez Hermione se quedó sola, se dio una ducha caliente y reconfortante, se puso el pijama, un vaso de helado y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele.

Pero era incapaz de concentrarse, solo podía mirar el pequeño móvil sobre la mesita como si fuera el mismísimo demonio. Le daba terror cogerlo y que él le hubiera escrito.

Al final, cuando ya no cabía más helado en su cuerpo, cogió el aparato y lo encendió. Le recorrió un escalofrió cuando vio una notificación de mensaje en lo alto de la pantalla. Para su sorpresa, no era Magogris, y se odió al sentir la desilusión en su cuerpo, pues en el fondo de su corazón, le habría gustado recibir algo que hiciera de todo aquello un mal sueño.

El mensaje era de moreno31. Sí, aquel que le gustó tanto cuando eligió a los candidatos pero tenía su agenda llena. Al parecer, había llegado su turno con el solicitado chico.

Recordó nítidamente sus palabras: _Gracias por estar leyéndome, estoy encantado de conocerte. Se lo que puedes estar pensando de este sitio y de estas carpetas, aquí parece que todo el mundo se vende por lo mismo, pero yo no. busco algo sincero. Espero encontrarlo en ti._

 _Moreno31: buenos días, Atenea._

 _Moreno31: no sé si aún estés interesada en conocer a alguien o con lo avanzado del programa ya tengas a alguien especial._

 _Moreno 31: yo sigo buscando a ese alguien, así que si te apetece hablar… aquí estoy._

La castaña regresó a la lista de contactos con el corazón en un puño. No estaba preparada para ver que el nombre de Magogris, presente allí desde que todo comenzó, había desaparecido.

Pero no. Draco Malfoy no la había borrado de sus contactos. Y por alguna extraña razón, ella no iba a borrarlo tampoco.

Lobo_solitario seguía allí, igual de solitario.

Bien. Era hora de seguir, o por lo menos intentar, seguir adelante.

 _Atenea: hola. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Yo tampoco he conseguido encontrar a nadie especial._

Le dolió mucho escribir esa parte. Había alguien muy especial para ella en ese móvil.

 _Moreno31: vaya, me alegro por la parte que me toca, así puedo conocerte._

 _Moreno31: ¿puedo preguntarte a que te dedicas?_

Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde hablando con un chico y pensando en otro, pero necesitaba la distracción.

Esa noche, cuando se acostó a dormir, volvió a llorar, porque moreno31, que decía llamarse Robin, no conseguía llenar un espacio que ya estaba lleno, porque Magogris seguía vivo dentro de ella. Quería volver a sonreír con sus palabras, que le hiciera bromas, quería debatir con él sobre cualquier cosa, quería que volviera a acariciarla y besarla de la forma en que lo hizo. Se negaba a aceptar que Magogris había desaparecido para dar paso a Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo iba a desenamorarse de alguien que ya no existía? ¿Había existido alguna vez?

Draco no podía creerse su mala suerte. Vale que no había sido una buena persona en el pasado, ¿pero es que no había pagado ya lo suficiente? Pagó con su familia, con sus amigos, con la soledad a la que se había visto obligado durante años ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

Echaba de menos a Atenea, pero ella le había mentido. En el fondo, lo que menos le importaba era que ella fuera Hermione Granger, mientras fuera la misma chica con la que llevaba tantas semanas hablando, riendo… lo que le molestaba es que había dicho ser de una forma, y solo era como todos los demás.

Aun así, sabía que su reacción tenía sentido. No había sido un santo con ella precisamente. ¿Por qué lo hacía? En verdad… la odiaba.

Vale, ni siquiera la conocía, pero siendo una sangre sucia, sin tener ni idea de su mundo, era perfecta en todo, todo le salía bien, era lista, guapa, estaba rodeada de amigos, siempre iba sonriendo, y nada le costaba ningún esfuerzo.

Y él, aunque sacaba buenas notas e intentaba ser perfecto, para los demás nunca era suficiente, su padre siempre le pedía más, tenía que hacer ciertas cosas para seguir siendo el príncipe de Slytherin y conservar a sus amigos, mantener un listón y estar con mujeres que ni siquiera le aportaban nada, porque los demás querían que Draco Malfoy fuera así.

Y se desahogaba con la perfecta prefecta. ¿Y pretendía que al verle se lanzara a sus brazos?

Obviamente no, la entendía, pero… ¿Qué pasaba con esas últimas semanas? ¿Con el sábado pasado? ¿Es que no contaban? Seguía teniendo la esperanza de que ella reflexionara, por eso ahora mismo, tumbado en su cama, boca arriba, miraba su alias en el móvil.

Atenea era lo único que brillaba en su pantalla. Había borrado a todas las demás. Pero había pasado todo el domingo, y ella no había dicho nada. Tampoco le había borrado.

Posiblemente la vería a la mañana siguiente. La había visto muchas veces de entrada al ministerio, pero nunca se habían prestado verdadera atención el uno al otro. A él ya no le preocupaba molestarla, y ella simplemente hacia como que no existía ¿pero qué pasaría ahora, que habían pasado tanto juntos?

Lo mejor sería ignorarse. Hacer como que nada había pasado. Pero el libro de encantamientos de ella, seguía sobre su mesa.

Ginny pasó a buscar a Hermione a la mañana siguiente, tal y como había prometido. Y fue un alivio para la castaña. No quería cruzarse con Draco Malfoy, y mucho menos que él intentara acercarse a ella. Si iba acompañada, eso sería más difícil.

–Deberías maquillarte un poco… – le aconsejó su amiga.

–Ya me he maquillado… pero no puedo maquillarme el interior de los ojos, Ginny… – y es que lo que debería ser blanco en los ojos de Hermione, estaba rojo por las horas que había pasado llorando. Y es que nadie entendía cuanto echaba de menos a Magogris. No podía decir que se había enamorado de palabras y de un hombre oculto tras una máscara. Los demás pensarían que era imposible, si no una tontería.

–Me duele verte así… – le dijo Ginny. Pues en parte ella había propuesto todo eso del programa. Jamás pensó que acabaría así – si alguien pregunta, di que se ha muerto tu abuela, o tu tía… – le recomendó. Pues era imposible que alguien no fuera a darse cuenta del estado de la castaña.

Llegaron juntas por la chimenea al ministerio. A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón.

No tenía por qué encontrarse con él. Había llegado pronto, y había cientos de personas por allí caminando ¿Por qué iba a verlo precisamente a él?

Pero obviamente, la vida no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Unas chimeneas más, y el rubio platino acababa de aparecer. Había mirado a su alrededor, y la había localizado. Y ahora se miraban el uno al otro. La chica pudo ver la cara de preocupación de él cuando la examinó. Por un segundo, pensó que iba a acercarse, pero Ginny la cogió del brazo, haciéndola reaccionar, y se la llevó de allí.

La acompañó a su despacho, y dio unas cuantas explicaciones a su secretario. Ella solo escuchaba todo de fondo, como si la vida no fuera con ella. Podía ver al chico que custodiaba su puerta mirarla con preocupación, pero en su mente solo aparecía la cara de preocupación de Draco Malfoy.

Una expresión que jamás antes había visto en su rostro. Por lo menos, dirigido a ella.

–Tómatelo con calma, Hermione – le recomendó el chico, cerrando la puerta de su despacho y dejándola sola, dentro.

Hermione se sentó, cogió unos cuantos papeles, y se dijo a si misma que iba a trabajar. Pero antes, sacó su móvil. Moreno31 le contaba una anécdota sobre la noche de la fiesta. Era un buen chico, pero no le interesaba lo que pudiera haberle pasado la noche de la fiesta. Ella solo podía revivir una y otra vez lo que le pasó a ella. ¿Es que no pensaba decir nada? Maldito Magogris, o Draco Malfoy, o como quisiera llamarse…

* * *

 **Sé que todas pensáis que Hermione es una mentirosa, y en verdad, mintió. Pero lo que menos le importa es lo que Draco hizo en la guerra. A ella no le cuadra que Draco y Magogris sean la misma persona. Según ella, Draco se ha inventado una personalidad para engañarla, porque lo conoce, y él hace esas cosas. Es difícil aceptar así por las buenas que la gente cambia.**

 **Por otro lado, no creo que Draco haya cambiado tanto, simplemente ahora no está condicionado por nada ni por nadie y puede ser él mismo.**

 **Tengo que decir que la historia llega a si fin, para el fin de semana "Whatsapp" habrá acabado y solo espero que se os quede un buen sabor de boca. Yo lo voy a intentar, pero los finales siempre son difíciles. Así como durante la historia las palabras sales prácticamente solas mientras escribes, los finales cuestan más.**

 **Y hablando de finales, tengo también ya el final de "sentimientos en guerra", que la actualizaré la semana que viene en cuanto acabé esta, para no liar la cosa.**

 **Y no penséis que la cosa queda ahí, ya tengo otra historia preparada con 17 capítulos ya escritos, aunque esta es de las largas, y quiero avanzar un poco más antes de subirla, pero estad atentas!**

 **Mil gracias a:**

Samanta-malfoy, Pabel Moonlight, ale24mc, Parejachyca, ivicab93, Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black, Florr Nott, KarlaWinx, Kattypocket, estefaniarob, artemisa2013, flopymoon, Vigrid, Khaleesi Cor Draco, Lorena, Amelie Polain, Doristarazona, DamaNegra90, Annykzhenn, sonrais777, JesSwanfoy94, dianetonks, LidiaaIsabel, Natsumi No Chiharu.

 **Besos!**


	12. Chapter 12

Durante la semana, vio dos veces más a Draco Malfoy en la mañana, pero ella siempre iba acompañada. Aun así sus ojos siempre, siempre se habían encontrado. No podía descifrar su mirada. Parecía como si todo aquello le importara, pero entonces ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué no había intentado recuperarla de alguna forma? ¿Hablar con ella? Quizá fuera por las miradas de odio que ella le lanzaba. Pero no podía evitarlo. Él había hecho que perdiera a Magogris. Él tenía la culpa de todo.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando ese viernes, mientras estaba concentrada redactando el incumplimiento de algunas leyes, le suena el pitido de una conversación. Hacía días que moreno 31 no le hablaba, pues ella había dejado de contestarle, así que sacó el móvil con curiosidad.

Casi se cae de la silla cuando ve que la conversación es de Magogris.

El estómago le empieza a doler, y le tiemblan las manos mientras decide si debe abrir el mensaje. Pero es superior a ella, y lo abre.

 _Magogris: tengo tu libro de encantamientos, por si quieres recuperarlo. Puedes encontrarme en la sección de pociones medicinales, planta_ _–2._

A Hermione le hierve la sangre. Casi una semana sin hablar y solo se le ocurre devolverle el libro, del cual ni siquiera se acordaba.

Lo que Hermione no sabía, es que Draco había pensado en mil y una forma de hablar con ella, y al final, solo se le había ocurrido usar de excusa el devolverle el libro para volver a escribirle, y a ser posible, verla de nuevo.

 _Atenea: como te atreves a hablarme, después de todo lo que me has hecho. Después de haberme mentido de esa forma._

 _Magogris: perdona, pero aquí la única mentirosa que hay eres tú._

 _Atenea: ¿Qué yo soy una mentirosa? Yo no te he hecho creer que soy de una forma que en realidad no soy, siempre he sido yo misma._

 _Magogris: ¿Qué sabrás tu como soy yo? Fuiste con el cuento de que no te importaba nada el pasado, y es en lo único en que te basaste al verme._

 _Magogris: eso se llama, ser una mentirosa._

 _Magogris: siempre has ido de buena y de víctima, y tienes más prejuicios que nadie._

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Osea ¿Qué ahora la culpa de todo la tenía ella?

Se levantó echa una furia y salió de su despacho echando humo. Su rostro era tal, que su secretario no se atrevió a preguntar nada, mientras la veía alejarse con los puños apretados y pose agresiva.

Alcanzó el ascensor, en ese momento completamente vacío (pues cada uno seguía en su puesto de trabajo) y apretó el –2. Como que se llamaba Hermione Granger que no iba a dejar que la insultaran de esa forma. No después de todo lo que lo había aguantado ya en el colegio. Ahora era una mujer adulta, e iba a defenderse.

Draco miraba la pantalla de su móvil, apretándolo con fuerza y rabia, pues ella no le contestaba a su provocación. Se quedó blanco cuando la puerta de su lugar de trabajo se abrió de golpe y la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos entraba como un torbellino.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar hasta él, fue empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás. Con tanta fuerza, que él incluso se tambaleó.

–Repíteme todo eso a la cara, si te atreves – le gritó ella.

Pero Draco no iba a dejarse amedrentar.

–claro que lo haré. ¡men-ti-ro-sa! – le soltó él recuperándose y enfrentándola cuan alto era – " _no busco un príncipe sin defectos ni pasado" –_ soltó él imitando la voz de ella – pues mira, aquí está el príncipe, y tiene muchos defectos, y un horrible pasado. No es lo que esperabas ¿verdad?

–lo que no esperaba es que fueras capaz de fingir ser quien no eres solo para engañar a alguien, para humillarle ¿acaso sabias desde el principio que era yo? ¿Por eso lo hiciste?

Los dos pararon un segundo de chillarse mientras observaban como el compañero de Draco salía del lugar. Mejor, no necesitaban público.

–Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, jamás te hubiera elegido – le dijo, alzando la voz de nuevo – no soy imbécil, sabía que esto pasaría ¿para qué iba a perder el tiempo? ¡Y jamás fingí ser otra persona!

Hermione sintió que el enfado desaparecía poco a poco, y una enorme pena se apoderaba de ella.

–no puedo creerte – murmuró, mirando al suelo – tú no eres Magogris. Es completamente imposible.

Draco aprovechó su debilidad para cogerla por los hombros y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

–no sigas fingiendo que no lo sabes. Magogris soy yo, y yo soy magogris – le dijo, ya en tono normal – tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé.

Hermione le escuchó en silencio, mirándole a los ojos. Era la misma mirada que se ocultaba tras la máscara. Ya no quedaba nada en él del niño malcriado y odioso que fue.

–No eres el Draco que conocí en el colegio – murmuró suplicante, pidiéndole que le dijera que ella tenía razón, y que aquello no estaba bien.

–tienes razón, no lo soy.

Hermione se agarró a su camisa, pues aunque él la sujetaba por los brazos, sentía que iba a desmayarse allí mismo si recuperaba a Magogris.

–pero es imposible. Yo soy Hermione Granger, y tú eres Draco Malfoy.

–si. – reconoció él – y eso es algo que no podemos evitar. Igual que no podemos evitar esto.

Y a continuación la pegó a su cuerpo y la besó, despacio, con calma. Dejando que ella se acostumbrara, que aceptara que el chico que la besaba ahora, y el chico que la besó en la fiesta, eran la misma persona.

Hermione aceptó el beso casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Era él. Sus besos, sus caricias. La forma en que la pegaba contra su cuerpo, encajando perfectamente. Sus manos buscaron su pelo. El mismo pelo fino y sedoso que enredó entre sus dedos el día de la fiesta. La misma respiración cálida cuando se separan y se quedan a escasos centímetros. Los mismos ojos...

–eres tu…

Draco la envolvió en sus brazos, y ella también le abrazó con fuerza.

–Desde que te fuiste del restaurante… es extraño – le dijo sin soltarla – pero nunca me ha importado que fueras Hermione Granger, la chica a la que no soportaba en el colegio. Solo podía pensar en que había perdido a Atenea.

–Va a ser difícil – le recordó ella, apoyada sobre su pecho, y protegida en la calidez de sus brazos, rodeándola con fuerza. Siempre con demasiada fuerza, la presión perfecta, en su opinión.

–No me importa… – murmuró el, contra su pelo, del cual disfrutaba del maravilloso aroma que desprendía. No quería soltarla. – entonces… espero que no hayas venido solo a por tu libro de encantamientos.

Hermione se separó de él lo justo para mirarle a los ojos.

–no. He venido a por ti.

* * *

 **Sé que es corto, de los más cortos de la historia… ¿pero que más iba a poner? Discuten como energúmenos, y acaban arreglándolo todo, no había más que añadir.**

 **Este podría ser el último capítulo, pero los que seguís mis historias, sabéis que me gusta hacer un capítulo más de ellos con el paso del tiempo, de cómo les va y esas cosas, así que todavía falta un capítulo más.**

 **Algunas me habéis dicho que algunos capítulos van como demasiado rápido, pero es que los días que no cuento, los dos están hechos un asco cada uno en su casa, me parece obvio, y por eso voy directa a los días clave.**

 **Espero no haberos defraudado y que os haya gustado este final.**

 **Ya me contáis.**

 **Muchas gracias, como siempre a:**

LluviaDeOro, Celevhr, KarlaWinx, .HR (aunque aún está llegando jaja), arovgo, Kattypocket, Xiamara Nott, 14, selegna, johannna, Vigrid, rochylrdm, Celevhr, Annykzhenn, dianetonks (yo creo que sí que me llegan tus reviews, pero estate tranquila, sé que estás ahí ;)), sandralilith, Doristarazona, Parejachyca, artemisa2013.

 **P.D.: por cierto, todas estabais de acuerdo en defender a Draco y que no se merecía lo que Hermione le estaba haciendo pasar. No será que todas estamos tan enamoradas de Draco que no somos objetivas ¿no? Jajaja. Ahí lo dejo.**

 **Un beso!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un capítulo cortito, pero que me divirtió mucho escribir. Y este sí: el último de la historia.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

Draco salió de la ducha al tiempo que escuchaba sonar una notificación de conversación en su móvil.

Hermione y él seguían utilizándolo para comunicarse entre ellos, solo que ahora utilizaban el Whatsapp normal, no el del programa de citas del ministerio. Era mucho más rápido que las lechuzas, y se habían acostumbrado a utilizarlo.

Le parecía raro que le hablara ahora, pues hacía apenas media hora que la había dejado en casa. Habían comido juntos y había tratado de convencerla de que no era bueno que él acudiera al aniversario del fin de la guerra con ella.

Llevaban juntos como tres semanas, y hacía apenas una que ella había organizado una quedada con sus amigos para presentarle oficialmente. También se opuso a esa quedada, pero al parecer Hermione tenía ciertas armas que sabía utilizar muy bien con él, y acabó por convencerlo.

No fue tan mal, y suponía que era porque sus dos guardaespaldas habían sido amenazados de alguna forma, pero ese día se comportaron. Aunque todo fue muy incómodo, al final incluso entablaron una pequeña conversación. Y no era el único que estaba siendo presentado, también era la primera quedada de Sophia, la novia de Weasley.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando abrió la notificación.

 _Hermione te añadió al grupo "Griffindor al poder"_

 _Harry: chicos, hemos pensado quedar a las 18:30 y tomar algo antes del evento ¿Qué os parece?_

 _Ron: haced marcha, mi madre no me deja salir hasta que limpie y ordene mi habitación. Así que llegaré directamente al evento._

 _Sophia: por Merlín, Ron. Pensé que estaba saliendo con un adulto._

 _Ron: XD XD_

 _Hermione: nosotros sí que podemos quedar antes, ¿verdad, Draco?_

 _Draco: no lo creo. La verdad es que sigo pensando que es mejor que no vaya._

 _Ron: tienes razón. Sería mucho mejor si no vinieras._

 _Draco: mira por dónde, que me acaban de volver las ganas de ir._

 _Ron: justo lo que pretendía. Es lo que se llama psicología inversa._

 _Draco: pues ahora no voy._

 _Ron: lo hice de nuevo. Pretendía desde el principio que no vinieras._

 _Ginny: Ronald, ¿Por qué no te callas y arreglas de una vez tu habitación?_

 _Sophia: estoy de acuerdo._

 _Hermione: vas a venir Draco, y no hay más que hablar._

 _Hermione: si no vienes, no pasará lo que te prometí._

 _Harry: uhoo, ¿Qué le prometiste?_

 _Ron: más vale que no sea nada pervertido, Hermione._

 _Draco: es algo bastante pervertido, la verdad…_

 _Harry: ¡Hermione!_

 _Ron: ¡Hermione!_

 _Sophia: ¿cuánto tiempo vais a seguir actuando como sus padres? Como si vosotros no hicierais cosas pervertidas…_

 _Ginny: cierto, Harry. Es mejor que mi hermano no se entere de ciertas cosas ¿no?_

 _Harry: bien… Hermione ya es mayorcita para hacer lo que quiera. Entonces ¿Quién viene a las 18:30?_

 _Ginny: Hermione… ¿Dónde dejaste la diadema que me has traído?_

 _Hermione: está encima de tu mesita de noche._

 _Ginny envió una foto_

 _Ginny: ¿pelo suelto o recogido?_

 _Ron envió una foto_

 _Ron: ¡chicos! ¿Slip o bóxer?_

 _Harry: jajajajajajajajajaja_

 _Draco: jajajajajajajajajaja bóxer ajustado, ¿no Sophia?_

 _Ginny: puaj, acabas de traumatizar a tu hermana…_

 _Hermione: por Merlín, Ron, no regales estas visiones tan gratuitamente._

 _Sophia: pero Ron, si tú siempre has sido de tanga con transparencias…_

 _Hermione: jajajajajajajaja_

 _Ginny: jajajajajajajajaja_

 _Harry: muy bueno, Sophia._

 _Ron: Harry… si tú me acompañas a comprarlos *emoticono lanzando un beso*_

 _Draco: no sabía que hacíais ese tipo de quedadas… jajaja_

 _Harry: claro, y estas invitado a la próxima. Te regalaremos un tanga comestible._

 _Ginny: jaja ¿te van esas cosas, Hermione?_

 _Hermione: ¿en qué momento la conversación derivó a esto?_

 _Hermione: Ginny, mejor recogido, creo yo…_

 _Sophia: opino lo mismo ¿alguna tiene un pintauñas color Coral?_

 _Ron: no por Merlín, no empecemos con el gabinete de belleza…_

 _Harry: enserio… ¿Quién viene a las 18:30?_

 _Hermione: ¡yo!_

 _Ginny: ¡yo!_

 _Draco: yo…_

 _Sophia: yo esperaré a Ron._

 _Ron: o puedes venir a ayudarme…_

 _Sophia: ¡la cita perfecta! *emoticono ojos en blanco*_

 _Draco: por cierto, el nombre del grupo da pena…_

 _Sophia: opino lo mismo… Ravenclaw es y siempre será la mejor._

Después de un poco más de actividad, poco a poco, el grupo se quedó en silencio, y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo al móvil. ¿Cuánto hacia que no se integraba y se reía de esa forma con un grupo de personas?

Apuntarse a ese programa y conocer a Atenea–Hermione, era lo mejor que había hecho nunca.

No había sido fácil para ellos desde que Hermione apareció en el departamento de pociones. Primero, su compañero fue a avisar a la seguridad del ministerio al verlos discutir e intentaron arrestarle en el mejor momento de su vida, cuando había recuperado a la chica del Whatsapp. Por suerte, Hermione consiguió que lo soltaran y prácticamente obligó a su compañero a pedir perdón por meterse donde no le llamaban (ahora ni siquiera le miraba mientras trabajaban).

Después, estaba como les miraba la gente cuando iban por la calle, como susurraban a su alrededor y les señalaban. Hermione hacia como que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero a él le dolía arrastrarla a todo eso. Ella decía que debían aguantar y que pronto la gente se acostumbraría o se cansaría.

Por suerte, no había salido ninguna noticia extraña en el profeta. De momento…

Se arregló, dispuesto a acudir a ese evento del que probablemente le echarían (pues no ayudó precisamente a ganar la guerra), solo porque Hermione le había prometido que después podría quedarse a dormir con ella en su casa, y por Merlín, las ganas que tenía de meterse en su cama.

El día prometía. La vida prometía… y él iba a vivirla junto a ella.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? No va a ser fácil, pero por lo menos está siendo aceptado por el círculo más cercano de Hermione. Desde luego pienso que Hermione tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones a sus dos amigos, y ellos verla realmente feliz para aceptar tan fácilmente el intentar comportarse con Draco, pero al parecer, lo van a hacer por ella, y estoy segura de que con el tiempo dejará de ser forzado, pues aunque no lo parezca, son adultos.**

 **La verdad, he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y me ha alegrado mucho la aceptación que le habéis dado desde el principio y que os haya parecido una idea original el mezclar lo muggle con el mundo mágico. Con vuestros reviews me animáis a esto, así que muchas gracias por compartir vuestras impresiones conmigo.**

 **El lunes, lo más seguro, empiece a subir los últimos capítulos de "sentimientos en guerra", y cuando esa ya esté terminada del todo, como ya dije, volveré con otra larga de las tres parejas que me encantan (Blaise–Ginny, Theo–Luna, Draco–Hermione). Pero bueno, eso ya se verá.**

 **Agradecer sus comentarios a:**

AreRojasDH, mane292, sonrais777, Sofia1994, KarlaWinx, , Lorena, Yazmin932, sailor mercuri o neptune, Gemmeta14, Kattypocket, LidiaaIsabel, valensolano03, Vigrid, Ihana Malfoy, artemisa2013, johannna, dianetonks, 14, MrsDenisse, Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black, Esmeralda Malfoy, yue yuna, NanuRiveros, Doristarazona, Celevhr, JesSwanfoy94, ivicab93, Khaleesi Cor Draco, Annykzhenn, Florr Nott.

 **Y las que lleguéis a partir de ahora, estad seguras de que voy a leeros (me llega notificación al correo) y me encantará recibir vuestras impresiones.**

 **Un beso enorme!**


End file.
